Je suis un Touque
by bee orchid
Summary: C'est l'histoire de moi! Le grand Faramir! Pas parce que mon nom est celui d'un grand homme du Gondor, non, c'est parce que je suis un Touque et fier de l'être !chap9: ou comme quoi Blandine c'est la meilleure !
1. ou comment la maîtresse a du travail

Bien le bonjour ami et amoureux des nos hobbits préférés. ^_^  
  
Je suis bee orchid et j'ai l'honneur de vous présenter ma fic principalement centré sur les Touque. J'écris mes reviews sous le nom de Missa.  
  
Comme l'histoire se déroule après la guerre de l'anneau, pour que vous ne soyez pas perdu, je vais vous expliquer qui est avec qui et qui a eu qui.  
  
Pippin s'est marié à Diamond de Long Cleeve et ils ont eu Faramir. Merry s'est marié à Estella Bolger et, à ma connaissance, n'ont aucun enfant. Sam, comme tout le monde le sait, à épouser Rose avec laquelle il a eu 13 enfants : Elanor, Frodon, Pippin, Bilbon, Boucle d'or, Hamfast, Merry, Tolman, Robin, Rose, Daisy, Primrose et Ruby .(ouf, il a pas chômé lui !!! lol !!)  
  
Voilà, j'espère que cette petite parenthèse va vous éclairer sur la suite de ma fanfic. Si vous avez d'autres renseignements à me procurer, ils sont les bienvenus. :)  
  
Résumé : C'est l'histoire de moi !!! Le grand Faramir. Pas parce que mon nom c'est celui d'un grand homme du Gondor, non, c'est parce que je suis un Touque, et fier de l'être.  
  
Disclaimer : rien à moi tout à JRR Tolkien.  
  
Avertissement : le fic est écrite sous le point de vue du fils de Pippin, les expressions et les raisonnements de Faramir seront ceux d'un enfants donc ne me lancer pas de tomates si vous n'appréciez pas ce mode d'écriture.  
  
Je suis un Touque, et fier de l'être !!  
  
Chapitre 1- Ou la pauvre maîtresse va avoir du mal à tout corriger.  
  
Le lundi 6 Mars 1430 Pour madame la maîtresse  
  
Biografie (désolé maîtresse mais je sais plus comment ça s'écrit)  
  
Je m'appelle Faramir. Il paraît que mon nom est celui d'un grand homme du Gondor.  
  
Je veux bien être grand mais pas homme !!!! Les hommes sont trop sérieux et moi, je ne suis pas sérieux du tout !!  
  
Ma maman s'appelle Diamond de Long Cleeve. Je trouve que c'est un très joli prénom pour une maman. C'est la plus gentille du monde entier. (la comté, le Gondor et le Rohan tout compris)  
  
Et je suis sûr que vous ne devinerez jamais qui c'est mon papa !  
  
Mon papa s'appelle : Pippin !!  
  
C'est le plus grand de la comté !! Il dépasse même Merry.  
  
C'est pour ça, que je suis un grand homme, pas qu'à cause de mon prénom.  
  
Mon papa a combattu des méchants beaucoup de fois. Il est très fort. Comme moi.  
  
J'ai 10 ans et trois-quarts. Je suis né le 30 mars 1430. Maman dit que c'est une bonne année parce que comme ça c'est plus facile à calculer mon âge.  
  
Papa a épousé maman en 1427, je crois. Papa dit que le jour de son mariage il pleuvait le soir et que maman avait coincé sa robe de marié dans la porte en se dépêchant de rentrer dans l'auberge.  
  
Maman dit que Papa dit des bêtises parce que c'était Merry qui avait refermé la porte sur sa robe et que donc que c'était pas sa faute.  
  
Elle a dit aussi que papa avait pas arrêté de boire et qu'elle s'étonne qu'il se souvienne encore du jour où ils se sont mariés !!!  
  
Mais bon.  
  
Comme dit ma marraine (je sais pas si vous connaissait ma marraine, maîtresse, mais c'est la femme de Merry, Estella Bolger), donc comme dit ma marraine, ce sont des histoires de grands.  
  
J'aime pas trop ça quand elle dit ça, pace que moi je suis grand, et que j'en ai marre qu'on dise que je suis pas grand.  
  
Les trucs de personnes âgées (c'est mieux que grand, quand même), en plus, ce sont même pas des trucs marrants !  
  
Maman dit que les trucs de grands, c'est quand on parle de vin et de fummeri ou de fumerie, je sais plus comment ça s'écrit. Bon, voilà. Je crois que j'ai fini ma rédaction biografique.  
  
Maman finit toujours ses lettres par, cordialement votre   
  
Alors,  
  
Cordialement votre ,  
  
Faramir Touque, le grand (c'est  
  
moi qui a rajouté ça parce que ça fait bien.)  
  
*********  
  
Moi, Faramir Touque, a officiellement terminer la rédaction que ma maîtresse a demandé pour demain.  
  
Je l'aime beaucoup, maîtresse, mais des fois, je me demande si elle sait que les enfants hobbits ont besoin de bouger pour devenir grands. La preuve : Papa, il a eu besoin d'aller jusqu'au Rohan pour être aussi grand.  
  
Je vais demander à maman de relire et zou et brandebou, pour la maîtresse.  
  
Cette fois j'espère avoir une meilleure note que cette peste de Gamegie prénommé pompeusement Boucle d'or.  
  
Boucle d'or, c'est une des filles de ma classe. C'est aussi la fille de Sam, un ami à mon père.  
  
Elle se prend pour la princesse de la Comté !! Elle m'énerve énormément et avec Fosco, on aime bien l'embêter. Je lui tire ses boucles parce qu'en fait, c'est ça qui m'énerve le plus chez elle.  
  
Avant je l'aimais bien moi, Boucle d'or, c'est juste que, un jour, elle a dit à tout le monde qu'elle voulait être accompagné que des plus beaux garçons hobbits.  
  
Je savais que j'avais le droit d'être avec elle, parce que papa m'a toujours dit que si j'était un aussi beau garçon, c'était parce que je lui ressemblait.  
  
Mais je lui ai demandé pourquoi elle avait instauré cette règle.  
  
Elle m'a dit que les dames respectées et les plus importantes étaient toujours entourées de prétendant, et que c'était encore mieux s'ils étaient beaux.  
  
Pfffffffffffffffffffff, c'est bien une fille pour résonner comme ça.  
  
Papa dit qu'une fille ça n'a pas à penser à beaucoup de choses et que du coup, pour se donner l'aire importante, elles se compliquaient la vie.  
  
Eh ben moi, je pense qu'il a raison.  
  
Boucle d'or, elle a pas aimé quand j'ai commencé à rire. Je lui ai dit que personne ne voulait être un de ses prétendants.  
  
Et elle a commencé à ma crier dessus comme si je lui avais dit que j'avais cassé son vase bleu de soit disant provenance du Gondor.  
  
Mais c'est vrai, quoi !! Elle est folle Boucle d'or, on a que 10 ans et elle veut déjà se trouver un mari.  
  
Depuis, elle et moi, on ne s'aime plus.  
  
De toute façon, je l'ai jamais aimé. C'est qu'une fille et les filles sa sert à rien.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
Je suis en retard à l'école parce que j'ai voulu emmener un des cracx* de maman. Ils sont super bons et moi, si je grossis, c'est à cause de ça.  
  
J'ai rendu ma copie à maîtresse. Elle était un peu chiffonner c'est pas ma faute, je lui ai dit, c'est mon sac qui est trop petit.  
  
Boucle d'or dit que je suis de mauvaise foi.  
  
Mon foie va très bien, merci.  
  
Le plus grave, c'est que Boucle d'or a fait 3 pages de plus que moi. Et le plus pire encore, c'est que maîtresse a dit qu'elle avait fini de compter les notes et que c'est Boucle d'or qui est la première de la classe.  
  
Elle a gagné un prix : un panier de cracx.  
  
Moi je m'en moque de toute façon, ceux de maman, ils sont bons et fait avec amour.  
  
*********  
  
A la récré, on a le droit de monter sur l'arbre de la cour. Il est vieux et il a une branche qui passe près du sol, ce qui nous permet de monter dessus comme sur un cheval. Au début les adultes voulaient pas qu'on joue dessus parce qu'il pouvait se casser, mais comme personne ne respectait la règle, ils ont fini par nous laisser monter dessus.  
  
Aujourd'hui, on a joué à l'oliphant. C'est un jeu très amusant parce que personne n'en jamais vu à part mon papa et mon oncle et le papa à Boucle d'or. Comme c'est pas un jeu de fille, les copains, ils me demandent à quoi ça ressemble, un vrai oliphant.  
  
Papa m'a déjà expliqué, mais je rajoute d'autres détails parce que sinon c'est pas aussi chouette. Je ne mens pas, c'est pour le jeu.  
  
C'est moi qui devait faire le méchant sur l'oliphant donc je suis monté sur l'arbre et j'ai fait le guerrier. Je fais très bien le guerrier.  
  
Mais voilà que les filles voulaient aussi jouer avec nous et comme je sais qu'une fille ça fait des caprices quand on a dit non, on a bien voulu.  
  
Fosco, il est amoureux de Tigerlily, la copine à Boucle d'or, donc je l'ai laissé dans son équipe. Mais du coup, moi je me suis retrouvé avec Boucle d'or.  
  
Elle est montée sur l'arbre derrière moi et elle a mis ses mains autour de ma taille.  
  
Ça m'a déconcentré parce que Ponto à réussi à me toucher avec ses fausses flèches. Je crois qu'elle avait de la foudre dans les doigts parce que ça m'a fait bizarre.  
  
Non, mais c'est vrai, quoi ! On est fâché et elle, elle fait comme si on s'était jamais disputé.  
  
Elle n'arrêtait pas de crier et puis soudain, elle m'a lâché.  
  
Elle s'est mise debout et elle a brandit son épée dans le ciel !!  
  
_ La victoire aux Gamegie, qu'elle a dit.  
  
Moi, j'était pas d'accord, alors j'ai dit :  
  
_ La victoire aux Touque !!  
  
Et on a commencé à se battre tout les deux avec nos épées. Clac clac, j'avais le dessus comme d'habitude  
  
Quand la cloche a sonné.  
  
Les adultes, ils font tout pour nous embêter, hein. Et pour une fois, je lui aurais donnais la leçon qu'elle mérite, à cette Boucle d'or !!  
  
Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé !!  
  
Je veux pleins de reviews. Si j'en reçois pas, ne vous en fait pas, j'aurais compris le message !!!  
  
^_^  
  
bizzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz  
  
bee orchid 


	2. ou comme quoi j\'ai une punition

Bien le bonjour ami et amoureux des nos hobbits préférés. ^_^  
  
Je suis bee orchid et j'ai l'honneur de vous présenter ma fic principalement centré sur les Touque. J'écris mes reviews sous le nom de Missa.  
  
Comme l'histoire se déroule après la guerre de l'anneau, pour que vous ne soyez pas perdu, je vais vous expliquer qui est avec qui et qui a eu qui.  
  
Pippin s'est marié à Diamond de Long Cleeve et ils ont eu Faramir. Merry s'est marié à Estella Bolger et, à ma connaissance, n'ont aucun enfant. Sam, comme tout le monde le sait, à épouser Rose avec laquelle il a eu 13 enfants : Elanor, Frodon, Pippin, Bilbon, Boucle d'or, Hamfast, Merry, Tolman, Robin, Rose, Daisy, Primrose et Ruby .(ouf, il a pas chômé lui !!! lol !!)  
  
Voilà, j'espère que cette petite parenthèse va vous éclairer sur la suite de ma fanfic. Si vous avez d'autres renseignements à me procurer, ils sont les bienvenus. :)  
  
Résumé : C'est l'histoire de moi !!! Le grand Faramir. Pas parce que mon nom c'est celui d'un grand homme du Gondor, non, c'est parce que je suis un Touque, et fier de l'être.  
  
Disclaimer : rien à moi tout à JRR Tolkien.  
  
Avertissement : le fic est écrite sous le point de vue du fils de Pippin, les expressions et les raisonnements de Faramir seront ceux d'un enfants donc ne me lancer pas de tomates si vous n'appréciez pas ce mode d'écriture.  
  
Note de l'auteur : je sais que l'attente a été longue mais mon ordinateur à perdu toutes les infos que j'avais enregistrés. J'ai été obligé de tout réécrire et c'était vraiment chiant à faire ! Mais bon le chapitre est là et j'espère que vous ne serez pas déçu.  
  
Je suis un Touque, et fier de l'être !!  
  
* * *  
  
Chapitre 2 : Ou comment boucle d'or veut pas attraper de bébé.  
  
* * *  
  
Comme c'est bientôt les vacances de Noël, à l'école, on prépare une surprise pour les adultes.  
  
C'est un petit spectacle où on a va jouer une pièce !!  
  
Moi, je suis nul en théâtre et vraiment je sais pas si je vais faire le spectacle parce que maîtresse elle sait pas encore ce sera quoi l'histoire qu'on va jouer. L'année dernière, (j'étais vraiment petit) on a fait l'histoire du cochon de la comté !! Boucle d'or, elle a fait la femme du fermier !! Fosco, il faisait le cochon. Au début tout le monde se moquait de lui, mais quand la maîtresse elle a dit que c'était le meilleur rôle parce que c'était le rôle principal, tout le monde voulait le faire ! Moi, je m'en moque, un cochon, même si c'est lui le plus important, ça reste un cochon !  
  
J'ai pas aimé l'année dernière parce que c'est moi qui ai fait le pissenlit que le cochon mange. Il s'étouffe avec à la fin. Maman m'a dit que je faisais très bien le pissenlit mais moi j'aurai préféré faire le fermier.  
  
Papa, il a rigolé beaucoup pendant la pièce. Tellement que maman lui faisait : 'chuuuuuuuuuuuttttt...le petit va se vexer'  
  
Je lui ai demandé pourquoi il avait autant rigolé. Il m'a dit que c'était parce qu'il trouvait que Fosco jouait mal le cochon. J'étais soulagé, j'avais peur qu'il se moque de moi surtout parce que j'avais oublié de lui dire que c'était moi qui jouais le pissenlit !  
  
N'empêche, quand papa m'a demandé, après le spectacle, pourquoi c'était moi qui avais été choisi pour le pissenlit, je lui ai pas dit que c'était parce que j'ai les cheveux en touffe ! Il aurait été vexé parce que j'ai les même cheveux que lui ! Il aurait peut-être moins rigolé.  
  
Les filles, elles sont toutes excitées à l'idée de faire une nouvelle pièce !! Il en faut peu pour qu'elles soient contentes, elles !  
  
J'ai dit à maman qu'elle fallait qu'elle me prépare un costume pour la pièce. Elle m'a demandé quel rôle j'allais faire. Je lui ai dit que j'allais me renseigner mais que j'avais sûrement un très grand rôle, encore plus important que le pissenlit !  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
Olalala !! Quand papa va savoir ça !!!! La maîtresse elle a choisi une histoire trop trop bien !!  
  
Et j'ai le meilleur rôle !  
  
La maîtresse elle a choisi de faire une petite partie de l'histoire de papa, quand il y avait la guerre !  
  
On fera le moment où il y a la bataille près de Minas tririth ou tritith ou un machin comme ça ! Mais moi, je fais le rôle de : Papa !  
  
Ponto, il fait celui de Merry, Fosco, celui de Aragorn, un copain à mon père. Il paraît que Aragorn, il est roi mais ça ne m'étonne pas, Papa il connaît des tas de gens importants !  
  
Milo, il fait un elfe. Legolas. Il paraît que les elfes, c'est beau. Legolas , d'après la description de papa et de Merry et de Sam, est grand, blond avec de long cheveux, il a des oreilles pointus et qu'il sait très bien tiré à l'arc.  
  
Milo, il est blond mais il est pas grand. Il a les cheveux cours et ses oreilles sont normales, peut-être un peu plus propres que la moyenne mais quand même normales. Et il tire pas aussi bien que moi à l'arc.  
  
Je ne l'aime pas trop parce qu'il fait son intéressant devant les filles. Boucle d'or l'aime bien et elle m'a dit que c'était son chéri. C'est même pas vraie parce que... c'est même pas vraie. Fosco m'a dit qu'elle a dit ça pour me rendre jaloux mais moi je m'en moque, elle peut même tomber amoureuse d'un orc !! C'est sa vie.  
  
Les filles, elles ont un peu râlé parce qu'il n'y a pas de femmes à la guerre.  
  
La maîtresse a dit qu'elles feraient les infirmières après la bataille ou alors qu'elles pouvaient se déguiser en homme pour se battre avec nous.  
  
J'ai dit à Boucle d'or que je la voyais mieux en orc à cause de son physique. Elle a commencé à pleurer en hurlant ou à hurler en pleurant, je sais pas, je comprenaits pas ce qu'elle disait. Même que, à cause d'elle j'ai eu une punition et un mot à faire signer pour papa.  
  
Mais c'est vrai quoi, elle arrêtait pas de m'embêter avec Milo !  
  
C'est sa faute, pas la mienne !!!  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Je veux pas rentrer à la maison, j'ai un mot pour papa.  
  
Papa il rigole beaucoup, mais pas pour ça.  
  
_Faramir ? Tu veux bien t'intéresser à la leçon ?!  
  
Je hais maîtresse qui veut que je meurs.  
  
Il faut que je trouve une solution !  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Je sais !!!  
  
Je vais le faire signer par maman !! Maman elle me dit jamais rien !!  
  
Cher monsieur Touque,  
  
Je suis contrainte de vous informer le comportement inacceptable de votre fils, Faramir Touque, envers la petite Boucle d'or Gamegie. Faramir a importuné la petite Gamegie en lui proposant, avec l'intention de la blesser, de jouer un orc. Il a rajouté que c'était le rôle qui lui irait le mieux compte tenue de son physique. Une punition lui a été donné mais nous préférons que ses parents soit averties de ce manque de civilité. En espérant ne pas vous avoir offenser   
  
Cordialement, Mme Loamsdowns, professeur de l'école du grand chêne de la comté.  
  
Maman arrêtait pas de relire le mot. On était dans la cuisine et le gâteau cuisait dans le four en attendant que papa rentre.  
  
_J'ai rien fait, je lui ai dit.  
  
_Ne mens pas Faramir, la maîtresse est formelle là-dessus.  
  
_Elle a pas tout bien expliqué sur ce qui s'est passé.  
  
_Tu as lu le mot ?  
  
_Oui mais j'ai pas tout très bien compris.  
  
Maman m'a regardé comme si je lui avais fait mal. J'aime pas quand elle me regarde comme ça. Je poursuivais, en espérant qu'elle oublierait de me regarder comme si elle allait mourir de honte.  
  
_Qu'est ce que ça veut dire... contrainte ?  
  
_c'est un peu comme 'obligée'  
  
_La maîtresse est obligée de vous le dire ?  
  
En fait, peut-être que la maîtresse m'aimait bien un tout petit peu.  
  
_Oui... C'est son métier et elle le fait pour pas que tu recommence. C'est très bien ce qu'elle a fait.  
  
_Et... importunné ?  
  
_ça veut dire 'embêter'  
  
_mais je ne l'ai pas embêter !!  
  
Maman m'a regardé avec les gros yeux comme quand Papa renverse le vin sur la table devant des invités ou quand papa fait couler du fromage sur la belle nappe de chez Merry et qu'après il dit : « oups... » mais qu'il rigole en même temps.  
  
_ne mens pas, Faramir !  
  
_enfin... si, mais c'est elle qui a commencé. Elle arrêtait pas de faire son intéressante avec Milo. Même que, à un moment, Milo a essayé de lui prendre la main...  
  
Maman a soupiré  
  
_et... ça veut dire quoi, civilité ?  
  
_ça veut dire que tu as manqué de politesse envers Boucle d'or. Et c'est très grave parce qu'il ne faut jamais oublier d'être poli avec les gens.  
  
Je restais silencieux. Maman aussi.  
  
_Mais tu sais maman, Boucle d'or elle fait tout pour m'embêter.  
  
Maman a souri un tout petit peu.  
  
_Allez file au bain !! Ton père va rentrer et la table n'est même pas mise !  
  
Youpi !! Je ne me suis pas fait crier dessus !! En plus maman avait été très gentille, à part les gros yeux, tout était cool. J'ai fait un dérapage contrôlé jusque dans le couloir de l'entrée et j'ai pris tout l'élan possible pour faire un record de vitesse vers la salle de bain.  
  
_Au fait, Faramir, maman a crié, tu n'oublieras pas de faire signer le mot à ton papa quand il rentrera. Je te rappelle que le mot lui est adressé !  
  
oups...  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé !! Le prochain chapitre sera l'explication de la bêtise de Faramir avec Pippin et aussi la préparation de la pièce et le choix du personnage de Boucle d'or.  
  
Merci à :  
  
Lisandra : Ma 1ère revieweuse !! Merci beaucoup !!! Et c'est grâce à toi que j'ai pu mettre ma fic sur le site !! Vive le guide de fanfiction.net !! Encore merci !  
  
Elysabeth :Je suis contente que la manière d'écrire te plaise, des fois j'ai peur de faire trop bébé ou trop mature !! Merci pour ta review !! à bientôt, j'espère !  
  
Isilwen Took: merci pour les encouragements !! J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire surtout que je me suis amusée à l'écrire ! Surtout la partie ou je me moque des cheveux de Pippin, je dois dire :)  
  
lol alias wenwen 2ème du nom : Ton pseudo est... bizarre mais j'aime bien !!! lol !! J'espère que la suite te plait et que tu vas continuer à reviewer !!  
  
Albane: Tu as dû recevoir la review que je t'ai laissé pour ta fic qui est trop géniale, au risque de me répéter. :p Comme je vois que tu adores Pippin, j'espère que tu vas rigoler avec ce chapitre !! Merci de me lire et merci pour ta review !!  
  
Ginny McGregor: Il va y avoir des tas d'autres enfants hobbits !! Je suis contente de voir que tu as vu (ouf...) que j'avais tenté de mettre de l'humour avec le mariage dans ma fic !! lol !! Merci pour ta review et tes encouragements !! a + !  
  
Merci pour tous ses encouragements !! Je vous adore !!!  
  
^_^  
  
Reviews please !!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
bizzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz  
  
bee orchid 


	3. ou comme quoi je suis déjà marié !

Bien le bonjour ami et amoureux des nos hobbits préférés.   
  
Je suis bee orchid et j'ai l'honneur de vous présenter ma fic principalement centré sur les Touque. J'écris parfois mes reviews sous le nom de Missa.  
  
Comme l'histoire se déroule après la guerre de l'anneau, pour que vous ne soyez pas perdu, je vais vous expliquer qui est avec qui et qui a eu qui.  
  
Pippin s'est marié à Diamond de Long Cleeve et ils ont eu Faramir. Merry s'est marié à Estella Bolger et, à ma connaissance, n'ont aucun enfant. Sam, comme tout le monde le sait, à épouser Rose avec laquelle il a eu 13 enfants : Elanor, Frodon, Pippin, Bilbon, Boucle d'or, Hamfast, Merry, Tolman, Robin, Rose, Daisy, Primrose et Ruby .(ouf, il a pas chômé lui !!! lol !!)  
  
Voilà, j'espère que cette petite parenthèse va vous éclairer sur la suite de ma fanfic. Si vous avez d'autres renseignements à me procurer, ils sont les bienvenus. :)  
  
Résumé : C'est l'histoire de moi !!! Le grand Faramir. Pas parce que mon nom c'est celui d'un grand homme du Gondor, non, c'est parce que je suis un Touque, et fier de l'être.  
  
Disclaimer : rien à moi tout à JRR Tolkien.  
  
Avertissement : le fic est écrite sous le point de vue du fils de Pippin, les expressions et les raisonnements de Faramir seront ceux d'un enfants donc ne me lancer pas de tomates si vous n'appréciez pas ce mode d'écriture.  
  
Note de l'auteur : Me revoici !!!! Un nouveau chapitre tout beau (à vous de juger !! !!), tout neuf (ça c'est sûr !!). J'ai eu un petit peu de mal à faire ce chapitre parce que je ne savais pas exactement comment faire réagir Pippin ! J'espère ne pas vous décevoir !! En plus, un heureux événement m'a éloigné un peu de mes fics, mais je ne lui en veux pas du tout, je l'AIME ce petit bébé !!!! En tout cas merci pour toutes les (merveilleuses) reviews que vous m'avez laissé, elles m'ont beaucoup motivé pour la suite !!  
  
Je dédicace en particulier ce chapitre au nouveau petit bonhomme de la famille qui vient de pousser ses premiers cris, le mardi 18 mai à 3h00 du matin !! C'est un lève tôt !! Il s'appelle Matthieu pour ceux que ça intéresse !! Je suis tellement fier que j'ai envie de le dire à tout le monde !!! :)  
  
Je suis un Touque, et fier de l'être !!  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Chapitre deux : Où comme quoi je suis déjà marié.  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Oups...  
  
Papa va pas être content. Mais alors pas content du tout.  
  
J'ai essayé d'expliquer à maman que ça allait embêter Papa que je lui montre le mot et que ça va lui faire du souci. Et que même que s'il se fait du souci, il risque de perdre ses cheveux comme le voisin. J'ai demandé à maman si elle aimerait avoir un papa sans cheveux.  
  
Maman m'a dit d'aller jouer au lieu de lui tourner dans les pattes et de dire des bêtises. Elle a même dit doucement et en rigolant que papa avait trop de cheveux et que ça l'étonnerait qu'il arrive à tous les perdre.  
  
Ppppppfffffff, je vais mourir et ma maman veut que j'aille jouer !!! Elle ne connaît pas les priorités !!  
  
Fosco est venu goûter à la maison. Je lui ai dit que je lui donnais mon épée quand je serais mort. Il avait l'air content que je meurs. Il m'a demandé à qui je donnerai mon arc.  
  
Ça m'a énervé, qu'il aille jouer avec Milo !! Traître !  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Papa est rentré au bout d'au moins milles heures. J'avais mal au ventre et très chaud.  
  
Papa s'est assis sur le fauteuil juste devant la cheminée. Il venait de se préparer une pipe et il lisait un truc.  
  
- Papa ??? j'ai dit d'une petit voix. (Pas trop petite parce que maman m'a dit qu'un homme ça combattait ses peurs)  
  
- Quoi ???  
  
Il avait l'air énervé parce qu'il lisait.  
  
- Euh... J'ai dit.  
  
Papa s'est tourné vers moi et m'a regardé. J'avais envi de pleurer, je veux plus être un homme !!!!! C'est trop dur !!  
  
- C'est pas ma faute papa, je te jure !!! C'est la faute à Milo ! il a tout fait pour m'embêter !! ET... et ..  
  
Et j'ai commencé à pleurer.  
  
C'est pas que j'ai peur de papa mais je ne veux pas qu'il soit déçu par moi. Je veux lui ressembler mais c'est dur. Il m'a dit que quand il était petit, il avait de bonnes notes à l'école, alors je travail fort pour lui montrer que je suis aussi intelligent que lui.  
  
Papa m'a tout de suite pris dans ses bras quand il a vu que je pleurais.  
  
- qu'est ce qui se passe, bonhomme ?  
  
- C'est à cause... de... de la pièce de théâtre.  
  
J'ai arrêté de pleurer quand j'ai vu qu'il n'avait pas l'air fâché mais inquiet.  
  
- Ne me dit pas, Faramir, que la maîtresse veut encore que tu fasses le pissenlit ?  
  
Ben, il est drôle papa. L'année dernière il trouvait que c'était bien le pissenlit.  
  
- Non, j'ai dit.  
  
- Alors c'est quoi le problème ?  
  
- C'est le mot de la maîtresse que tu dois signer, le problème.  
  
Là, papa il a froncé les sourcils. Vite, j'ai rattrapé l'affaire :  
  
- C'est pas moi.  
  
Mais il a encore plus froncé les sourcils. J'aurais peut-être dû dire : je te jure que c'est pas moi, sur la tête à Merry !  
  
- Quel mot ? il a dit.  
  
- Le mot à la maîtresse. Elle me l'a donné parce qu'il paraît que Boucle d'or n'a pas aimé ce que j'ai dit, et qu'il paraît qu'elle a même pleuré beaucoup et qu'il paraît qu'il faut pas dire aux filles qu'elles ressemblent aux orcs.  
  
Papa a rigolé. Normalement, il aurait dû crier.  
  
- En fait, s'il faut faire moins compliquer, c'est la faute à Milo.  
  
- Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il a fait Milo ?  
  
- Il a essayé de prendre la main de Boucle d'or et en plus il fait l'elfe.  
  
Papa a sourit, il a pris le mot de ma main (le mot était un peu déchiré mais c'était parce que je l'avais serré fort dans mon poing) et il a signé.  
  
En plus, une jolie signature, ronde avec une belle boucle au-dessus de 'Touque'.  
  
Maman est arrivée à ce moment là et elle a dit :  
  
- Aaaaahhh, je vois que tu t'es décidé à montrer le mot à ton papa ?  
  
- Oui, j'ai dit, et il ne m'a pas grondé !!!!  
  
Et j'ai attrapé le mot des mains de papa et j'ai couru jusque dans ma chambre, tout content.  
  
J'ai juste entendu maman dire à papa qu'il fallait m'expliquer ce qui n'était pas bien et que dire des méchancetés aux filles ce n'était pas bien. Papa, il a juste dit : (mais j'ai pas très bien compris)  
  
- Attend, c'est parce que Milo a pris la main de Boucle d'or que Faramir a été méchant avec elle !!  
  
Et à ce moment là, ils ont éclaté de rire, tous les deux. Maman gloussait et disait :  
  
- mon petit Faramir devient un peu plus grand chaque jour...  
  
Puis, elle a dit :  
  
- Faramir et Boucle d'or...  
  
Eh ben, quoi ?????  
  
Ils sont fous les parents !!!  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Le lendemain, je suis allé à l'école, tout fier. Fosco avait l'air un peu déçu que je ne sois pas mort.  
  
Il voulait vraiment mon arc.  
  
Pppppffffff, je voulais lui faire la tête mais quand j'ai su qu'aujourd'hui, en sport, c'était le jour du jeu de la balle aux prisonniers, j'ai décidé de lui faire la tête un autre jour.  
  
Il faut connaître ses priorités dans la vie, qu'elle dit maman. Alors, moi, ma priorité c'est de battre Milo à la balle aux prisonniers !!!  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Bien sûr, on a gagné le jeu.  
  
Et en rentrant en classe, la maîtresse m'a pris le mot, à vérifier la signature, puis, elle me l'a rendu.  
  
On a parlé de la pièce de théâtre.  
  
Boucle d'or a dit à maîtresse qu'elle avait parlé à son papa de la pièce de théâtre et qu'il trouvait que c'était une bonne idée et qu'il avait hâte de voir le résultat.  
  
Ça m'a fait penser que j'avais oublié de le dire à papa, à cause du mot. Mais je suis sûr qu'il aurait été content de savoir que j'allais jouer son rôle.  
  
Boucle d'or a aussi dit que son papa lui avait dit qu'il y avait eu une fille à la bataille. Elle a fait la fière quand elle a dit ça. Pour une fois qu'elle peut contredire la maîtresse ...  
  
Même qu'elle nous a dit que Merry était venu manger chez elle le soir, (d'habitude il vient chez nous...), et qu'il lui avait dit qu'il avait été avec la fille (qui était une fille très courageuse, d'après Boucle d'or). Et que cette fille s'appelait Eowyn.  
  
Elle avait vaincu, d'après Merry ET Boucle d'or, le roi des Nazguls.  
  
Je ne sais pas ce que c'est un Nazguls, mais ça devait pas être très fort si une fille a réussi à le battre.  
  
Je voulais le dire à Boucle d'or mais je me suis dit qu'elle allait pas aimer et qu'elle allait pleurer. Et j'avais pas envie d'avoir un nouveau mot à faire signer.  
  
Je trouve que je suis devenu très gentil ses derniers temps.  
  
Donc, voilà Eowyn va être joué par Boucle d'or.  
  
Elle était contente.  
  
La maîtresse a demandé alors à Boucle d'or tout ce qu'elle savait sur Eowyn pour qu'elle puisse faire les costumes, le décor...  
  
Boucle d'or a dit qu'Eowyn était la nièce de Théoden et qu'elle avait un frère qui s'appelait Eomer qui était aussi à la bataille.  
  
La maîtresse a dit qu'elle chercherait alors quelqu'un pour jouer le frère de Eowyn.  
  
Je me demande qui ça va être. Heureusement que Milo est déjà pris, sinon il aurait été obligé de la consoler. Boucle d'or nous a dit que son oncle était mort écrasé sous un cheval.  
  
Le pauvre, je préfère encore mourir écrasé par un oliphant, parce que vraiment, c'est la honte.  
  
Maîtresse a demandé si elle connaissait ce que faisait maintenant Eowyn et si elle avait des enfants et tout ça...  
  
Boucle d'or a sorti un papier où j'ai reconnu l'écriture de Merry, il a dû lui mettre tout ce qu'il savait sur elle pour pas oublier. Alala, les filles, ça n'a pas de tête !  
  
La maîtresse a pris le papier et elle a lu :  
  
- Eowyn est grande et blonde...  
  
ça tombe bien, Boucle d'or aussi sauf que je suis plus grand qu'elle.  
  
- Elle a plusieurs enfants...  
  
Je me demande s'il faut que les enfants se battent aussi ? Ils étaient déjà là ?  
  
- Elle a rencontré son mari dans une maison de guérison alors qu'elle se soignait pour les blessures qu'elle avait reçues du Nazgul...  
  
HA !! C'est un bon rôle pour Boucle d'or, elle aime bien gémire et faire la malade...  
  
- Son mari s'appelle : Faramir...  
  
Et là, je sais ce qui c'est passé mais tout le monde s'est tourné vers moi. Y avais Boucle d'or qui était tout rouge et qui regardait sa table, Milo, lui, qui me regardait avec un air pas content (je lui ai souri pour l'énerver un peu...) et Fosco qui rigolait. La maîtresse, elle disait rien.  
  
C'était bizarre, parce que moi, mon cerveau avait comme attrapé la grippe, je savais plus réfléchir et je ne faisais que regardais Boucle d'or.  
  
Et j'ai pensé à un truc, comme ça. L'idée est arrivée sans prévenir :  
  
C'est si terrible d'être ma Femme ?  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Et voilà !! Un nouveau chapitre de fait !! Celui-là est bizarre étant donné qu'il fallait que je fasse réagir Pippin et je ne savais pas trop s'il devait être en colère ou pas... et j'ai pris la deuxième option !!! De plus, il sert un peu de transition pour le suivant qui passera directement aux répétitions ! J'espère que vous avez aimé !! Pôvre Faramir, il est atteint d'une drôle de maladie... L'amour !!  
  
Merci pour vos encouragements, ça fait chaud au cœur !!  
  
RAR :  
  
Lisandra : Coucou !! Merci pour ta review et merci à Alixe aussi !! J'espère que tu vas autant aimer la suite !! Et toutes les mères font : 'tu as bien compris tout ce qui était écrit'. C'est un truc à quoi personne n'échappe !! Au début, je voulais mettre : 'va regarder dans le dico' mais de 1 : je ne sais pas si les hobbits ont un dico et de 2 : je n'aime pas quand on me dit ça. Par conséquent, je ne vais le faire subir au pauvre Faramir qui a déjà bien des soucis ! Merci de ma lire !! Bisous  
  
Ginny McGregor : aaaahhhh ! Tu lis dans l'avenir !!! C'est pas possible mais qui croyais que tout le monde allait zapper Eowyn, je me suis trompée !! La suite est aussi évidente que ça ? lol. Faramir, le frère de Boromir, ne fera pas partie de la pièce de théâtre parce qu'au moment de la bataille, il se trouve avec son père pour aller se faire brûler ! Et des enfants de onze ans ne jouent pas une pièce où les papas brûlent leurs petits enfants, ce serait une honte !! lol ! Donc, je dois dire que tout sera un peu remodeler à la sauce Hobbitenne. Merci pour la review et j'espère que la suite ne pas déçu.  
  
Alana chantelune : Coucou !! Tu as raison, dans les appendices il y a bien écrit que les deux hobbits laissent leurs affaires entres les mains de leur fils. Mais voilà, je ne trouve aucune trace de ce fils partout !! C'est tout de même incroyable ! J'ai cherché, je suis même allé sur le site officiel et complet (enfin, c'est eux qui le disent...) de Tolkien et en anglais (et attention, je suis nulle en anglais... ce que je ferai pas, hein...) et je n'ai rien trouvé. La fiche de Merry disait : marié, la date de naissance et celle de mort etc... mais dans la case 'enfants', il n'y avait rien. C'était écrit qu'il n'en avait pas. Donc, le mystère plane, pour ma fic, je dis qu'il n'a pas d'enfants pour faire plus simple. Sinon, merci de me l'avoir fait remarquer. Et si tu as de quelconques renseignements, fais- m'en part, ça fait toujours plaisir. Bisous  
  
Albane : Je vais rougir... tout ce que je peux dire c'est : MERCI !!! du fond du cœur ! Les Touques sont destinés à être star, Pippin c'est au combat, Faramir c'est dans les bêtises et les pièces de théâtre avec des rôles de pissenlits !! lol !! J'aime bien les elfes mais à petites doses, c'est vrai que je préfère les hobbits, ils sont pas parfaits, (loin de là...) et en plus super mignons !! Et puis, qui pourrait résister ? Le mot à faire signer à Pippin était une épreuve pour Faramir et j'espère que sa réaction ne t'a pas déçu. J'imagine mal un Pippin qui crie sur son enfant parce qu'il embête une fille... Surtout que je suis sûre qu'il faisait pareil quand il était petit !! Enfin, j'ai bien pensé à faire jouer Dénéthor à Boucle d'or mais... ça faisait trop mec et je voulais montrer que c'était une vraie petite femme miniature, une petite peste qui sait contrôler tout le monde !! Mais je l'aime comme ça !! Et crois-moi, elle va en faire baver à Faramir !! Alors pour les gros yeux quand Pippin fait une bêtise, ce n'était pas inventé !! Tu vas rigoler mais ma mère le fait à mon père quand il fait ou dit quelque chose qu'il ne faut pas !! Et oui, je prends mon inspiration dans le petit Nicolas... je suis démasquée !! Mais ce livre est génial et l'auteur fantastique !! Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir envoyé une review pour ton nouveau chapitre, mais mon temps est réduit et mes heures d'Internet saute à une vitesse incroyable... C'est fou comme les bonnes choses passent vite !! En tout cas merci de me lire ça me fait super plaisir et je lis tes reviews avec beaucoup de plaisir !! Merci et désolée pour la longue réponse !!!  
  
Arwen-cyn : Gagné !!! C'est exact, la petite Boucle d'or nous fait Eowyn !! J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre assez bizarre (je trouve). C'est la bataille finale du troisième volet du film que je vais essayer de faire en éliminant quelques détails parce que pour tes petits hobbits c'est éprouvant !! lol !! Je ne sais plus comment elle s'appelle et j'ai la paresse de me lever et d'aller voir !! Tu m'excuseras mais bon... c'est un de mes principales défauts (et j'en ai pas beaucoup !! lol ) Bisous et merci de me lire !  
  
Aelea WoOd : Coucou !! N'est ce pas que le pissenlit est un beau rôle ? Enfin, du moment que Monsieur Papa Pippin a aimé !! lol !! Effectivement, au premier abord ma fic fait penser à celle de Albane mais comme tu dis, j'ai mon style !! Et celle de Albane est super, quand je l'ai découverte, je me suis régalé !!! Faramir ressemble énormément à son père, c'est pour ça qu'il fait autant de bêtises !! Il ne tient pas ça de Diamond !! J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu ? Bisous !!  
  
Olala, j'ai fait de grandes réponses, mais que voulez-vous j'aime causer !!!!!   
  
A bientôt et n'oubliez pas les reviews !  
  
Bee orchid 


	4. ou comme quoi maman nous abandonne !

Bien le bonjour ami et amoureux des nos hobbits préférés.   
  
Je suis bee orchid et j'ai l'honneur de vous présenter ma fic principalement centré sur les Touque. J'écris parfois mes reviews sous le nom de Missa.  
  
Comme l'histoire se déroule après la guerre de l'anneau, pour que vous ne soyez pas perdu, je vais vous expliquer qui est avec qui et qui a eu qui.  
  
Pippin s'est marié à Diamond de Long Cleeve et ils ont eu Faramir. Merry s'est marié à Estella Bolger et, à ma connaissance, n'ont aucun enfant. Sam, comme tout le monde le sait, à épouser Rose avec laquelle il a eu 13 enfants : Elanor, Frodon, Pippin, Bilbon, Boucle d'or, Hamfast, Merry, Tolman, Robin, Rose, Daisy, Primrose et Ruby .(ouf, il a pas chômé lui !!! lol !!)  
  
Voilà, j'espère que cette petite parenthèse va vous éclairer sur la suite de ma fanfic. Si vous avez d'autres renseignements à me procurer, ils sont les bienvenus. :)  
  
Résumé : C'est l'histoire de moi !!! Le grand Faramir. Pas parce que mon nom c'est celui d'un grand homme du Gondor, non, c'est parce que je suis un Touque, et fier de l'être.  
  
Disclaimer : rien à moi tout à JRR Tolkien.  
  
Avertissement : cette fic est écrite sous le point de vue du fils de Pippin, les expressions et les raisonnements de Faramir seront ceux d'un enfant donc ne me lancez pas de tomates si vous n'appréciez pas ce mode d'écriture.  
  
Note de l'auteur : me revoici pour un nouveau chapitre des folles et délirantes bêtises de Faramir Touque !! Aahh les enfants, les bêtises sont les meilleures leçons !! Hem, hem... Bien, dans ce chapitre, Faramir va être confronté à un tout nouveau problème !! Le problème de la nouveauté, parce que, comme il le dit lui-même : 'la nouveauté c'est embêtant parce qu'on sait jamais à quoi s'attendre'. De toute façon, Faramir est un Touque, et les Touque, ils subissent très bien les changements en tout genre, n'est ce pas Pippin ?... hem... bref, voilà le chapitre...  
  
Dites moi ce que vous en pensez !!!!!  
  
Note très importante : oups.... A force de faire le clown, j'en oublie le principal !! J'ai décidé de donner un fils à Merry !! Vos reviews (Mici !! ) m'ont données de bonnes idées et ça m'a paru 'plus mieux' si Faramir avait un cousin a qui parler ! Et Fosco m'a paru parfait pour ce rôle. Etant donné qu'il est là depuis le début... Je sais qu'au départ j'avais dit que je ne pensais pas faire de fils à Merry puisque je n'avais pas assez d'infos sur lui, mais vous m'avez en quelque sorte convaincue du contraire et la perspective d'un complice à Faramir, comme au temps de Pippin et Merry, m'a littéralement fait fondre !!  
  
Maintenant à vous de juger et dîtes-moi si vous préférez la version avec le fils à Merry ou l'autre !!! Je changerai ce chapitre de sorte que le Fosco cousin disparaisse !!! Mais bon, ce serait du travail en plus... non, non, je ne suis pas paresseuse !!  
  
Je suis un Touque et fier de l'être !  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Chapitre 4 : où comme quoi maman nous abandonne !!  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Aujourd'hui, ça a été une journée super bizarre !!  
  
En fait la journée a commencé à être bizarre à midi, quand je suis rentré à la maison pour manger. Maman dit qu'il ne faut pas que je mange à la cantine de l'école parce qu'ils ne servent que des trucs nuls et qu'elle a peur que je meure de faim.  
  
De toute façon, moi ça m'arrange de manger à la maison, comme ça je peux lui raconter la matinée et aussi je peux réviser un contrôle qui est pour l'après-midi. Et puis, de temps en temps, Fosco vient manger à la maison avec sa maman et son papa.  
  
Je sais pas si je vous l'ai déjà dit, mais Fosco c'est le fils à Merry. Et Merry il s'est marié à Estella. Et Merry, c'est le cousin à Papa. Et comme je suis le fils de mon père et que mon père est le cousin du père à Fosco, et bien je suis aussi le cousin à Fosco.  
  
Je crois que dans l'histoire, il y aussi un truc à alliance, mais j'ai pas très bien compris. Et de toute manière, je vois pas pourquoi il y aurait des histoires d'alliance, parce que, normalement, les alliances, c'est aux filles qu'on les donne, non ?  
  
Bon, bref, ce jour là, je suis rentré manger à la maison et papa était déjà là. Ce qui est rare à cause de son travail.  
  
C'est super chouette que papa soit déjà là, parce que je lui raconte pleins de choses et tout, et tout...  
  
Maman avait préparé un civet aux herbes, c'était trop bon !! Et quand elle a distribué le dessert, elle a pris une tête grave et elle a dit :  
  
-Il faut que je vous dise quelque chose.  
  
Papa et moi, on a tout de suite re-déposé nos cracx dans le plat parce qu'on croyait qu'elle allait nous crier dessus qu'on avait commencé à manger sans l'attendre et qu'on n'avait même pas prit la pince qui servait pour prendre les gâteaux. Une fois, elle a même dit qu'on était des cochons.  
  
Quand elle avait dit ça (c'était l'année dernière), je lui avais répondu que c'était pas moi qui jouais le cochon, que c'était Fosco. Elle était tellement en colère, que je suis monté dans ma chambre sans le dessert. Et si Papa avait été un enfant, elle l'aurait puni aussi, je suis sûr, parce qu'elle lui jetait des regards noirs à cause de ses rires.  
  
Bref, avec papa, on a eu peur d'être encore privé de dessert.  
  
Mais elle a dit ensuite :  
  
-C'est à propos de maman...  
  
Là, papa a poussé un petit soupir et a repris son gâteau. J'ai fait pareil, même si je voulais quand même savoir ce qui était arrivé à mémé.  
  
-Elle est malade, a continué maman en déposant le pot de confiture sur la table.  
  
-C'est dommage, a dit papa (mais je suis sûr qu'il a dit ça parce qu'il savait qu'il devait dire quelque chose...)  
  
-Oui, c'est une grosse indigestion, il paraît, mais comme elle n'est plus toute jeune...  
  
-ça non...  
  
C'était encore papa. Il avait dit ça en marmonnant, le nez dans son gâteau. Heureusement, parce que si maman l'avait entendue... Mais moi ça m'a fait rigoler, et pour faire comme si c'était pas important devant le regard questionnant de maman, j'ai repris mon cinquième cracx.  
  
-Donc je disais, a fait maman (je suis sûr qu'elle se doute de quelque chose...), que le médecin m'a conseillé de lui tenir compagnie au cas où ...  
  
Là papa a recraché tout le gâteau. Non, en fait il a pas tout recraché, (papa ne gaspille pas la nourriture, c'est une des devises des Touque) il s'est juste étouffé avec.  
  
Quand il a repris sa couleur normal, maman nous a bien expliqué :  
  
-Je pars tout de suite après le déjeuner pour être là bas pour le goûter. Pippin, il faudra que tu aille chercher Faramir à l'école parce que c'est mardi et le mardi j'achète toujours quelque chose au marché, il n'y a plus rien dans le garde-manger.  
  
-Et les devoirs ? a dit papa comme s'il était un peu inquiet. (pourtant papa il est très fort à l'école !?!)  
  
-Il n'y a pas de devoir, maman a dit, demain c'est mercredi.  
  
-Mais ta mère a vraiment besoin de toi ? C'est qu'une indigestion...  
  
Maman l'a regardé d'un air méchant :  
  
-Toi, elle a dit, quant tu as une indigestion, il faut rester à côté de toi tout le temps.  
  
1 point pour maman, j'ai compté dans ma tête.  
  
Mais j'étais plus d'accord avec papa. Une nuit sans maman, c'est une nuit sans toit à la maison, une nuit sans bisou le soir, une nuit sans histoire, une nuit sans qu'on me brode en rentrant bien la couverture sous moi parce que j'aime bien être serré, un nuit sans...  
  
OH mon dieu !!!  
  
-Et qui va nous faire à manger ????? j'ai crié.  
  
Ça y est, c'est la guerre, je vais mourir !! Pire qu'une invasion d'orcs...  
  
-Papa, a dit maman comme si c'était évident.  
  
J'ai regardé papa d'un air sceptique, papa, il est peut être bon partout, mais si je sais bien un truc, c'est qu'il est nul en cuisine !!! En tout cas que je le regarde comme ça, je crois que ça l'a vexé. Il a dit en faisant un peu l'intéressant :  
  
-On va se débrouiller, entre homme, hein Faramir ?  
  
J'ai dit oui mais je pensais quand même a demandé à Fosco son goûter parce que c'était la guerre chez moi.  
  
Il comprendrait, lui, je suis sûr.  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Il a rien compris, oui !!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Quand je suis arrivé à l'école à 14h00 et que j'ai fait un bisou à maman pour lui dire au revoir en lui disant d'embrasser mémé pour moi, j'ai couru raconter à Fosco ce qui m'arrivait.  
  
L'histoire où j'allais mourir de faim parce que maman s'en aller ne l'a pas fait pleurer, il a même rigolé !!  
  
Il dit que sa maman s'en va souvent pour rendre des visites à ses grands- parents et que son papa et lui sont contents, parce qu'ils restent entre homme.  
  
J'allais lui dire que ça m'étonnerais qu'ils soient contents, quand la cloche a sonné.  
  
On réglera ça à la récréation.  
  
Si je sors vivant du contrôle de problème que j'ai oublié de réviser.  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Olalalala, c'était super dur de chez dur le contrôle.  
  
On a pas eu de récréation parce que tout le monde est resté finir sa composition qui était trop longue et trop dur. Surtout le dernier problème :  
  
Mr Tylon a 3 vaches, 2 poneys, 6 poules et la moitié de cette somme comme canard.  
Combien Mr Tylon a-t-il d'animaux ?  
  
Trop dur !! Maman dit toujours qu'il faut pas mélanger les poules et les canards, alors comme il restait plus de temps, c'est ce que j'ai mis sur ma feuille.  
  
Je suis sûr que c'est pas ça la réponse.  
  
Maîtresse a ramassé les copies, puis elle nous a dit qu'elle avait quelque chose a nous annoncer.  
  
J'ai commencé a avoir peur. Elle avait dit exactement la même chose que maman au déjeuner. Peut-être qu'il y a une épidémie d'indigestion en ce moment dans la comté ?  
  
-J'ai reçu une lettre qui disait...  
  
-que votre maman est malade ? j'ai dit.  
  
Tout le monde a rigolé même la maîtresse. Moi j'étais rouge, je sais, c'est quand j'ai chaud aux oreilles et que ça brûle très fort.  
  
-Non, a dit maîtresse, la lettre disait qu'un nouvel élève allait arriver dès Jeudi.  
  
Tout le monde s'est regardé. Un nouvel élève ? Mais toute la classe se connaît depuis le temps des couches et même avant je suis sûr.  
  
-Comment-il s'appelle ? a dit Milo.  
  
Ppppppppppppppppffffffffffffff, Milo pose toujours des questions bêtes.  
  
-je ne sais pas, a dit maîtresse.  
  
Outre le fait que maîtresse ne sait pas une réponse, c'est bizarre.  
  
-Pourquoi ? a dit Milo.  
  
Le pauvre, j'ai pensé, il a la maladie des 'questions les plus bêtes du monde et même du Mordor'.  
  
-Parce que la lettre ne dit pas.  
  
-J'aimerais bien que ce soit un garçon, a dit Milo.  
  
Bien sûr, il a pas de copain. Je plains déjà le nouveau.  
  
-Et pourquoi pas une fille ? a dit Boucle d'Or.  
  
Comme tout le monde parlait et que j'avais l'impression qu'on commençait à m'oublier, j'ai dit :  
  
-Je propose qu'on vote !! Ceux qui veulent que le nouveau soit un garçon, lèvent la main.  
  
Tout les garçons ont voté.  
  
-Ceux qui veulent que se soit une fille, lèvent la main, j'ai encore dit.  
  
Toutes les filles ont levé la main. Comme il y a plus de garçons dans la classe, c'est nous qui avons gagné. Et après, on dit que je suis nul en maths !!  
  
Fosco qui était redevenu mon ami (il m'avait envoyé un dessin de Milo avec des cheveux rose pendant la composition, la maîtresse a failli voir, mais je suis plus rapide qu'elle...) s'est levé et a dit à maîtresse :  
  
-Le nouveau est un garçon.  
  
Maîtresse a dit qu'on pouvait pas choisir. Elle était peut-être jalouse de pas avoir pu voter mais de toute façon, on aurait quand même gagné. La cloche a sonné et tout le monde est sorti en courant.  
  
Papa m'attendait au portail avec Merry, on faisait nos intéressants avec Fosco, parce que nos papas ils sont des hobbits très importants dans la comté.  
  
Merry m'a souhaité bonne chance. Je lui ai demandé pourquoi.  
  
Il m'a chuchoté dans l'oreille :  
  
-si c'est vraiment trop mauvais, viens à la maison, il y aura toujours un petit truc pour ton estomac.  
  
J'ai compris que Merry me parlais de la nourriture de papa. J'ai dit oui, au cas où, mais papa et moi, on a besoin de personne.  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Olala, on est allé au marché et on a mis trois heures à trouver le marchant de poulet.  
  
Quand on est arrivé devant le vendeur, il nous a dit qu'il avait plus de poulets. Papa lui a dit que c'était pas possible et le monsieur a dit qu'on était mardi.  
  
Papa a dit :  
  
-Et alors ?  
  
-Ben, a dit le monsieur, d'où est ce que vous sortez ? Le mardi c'est le jour du marché !!  
  
Alors du coup, papa a acheté des œufs. Il a négocié le prix et quand on est reparti, il souriait parce qu'il disait :  
  
-Ahaha, je l'ai bien roulé...  
  
J'ai pas osé lui dire que maman les payaient deux fois moins cher, ces œufs.  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Quand on est arrivé, papa m'a envoyé à la douche. Il avait l'air tout content et il a filé en direction de la cuisine.  
  
Quand je suis arrivé tout propre, il y avait du bruit dans la cuisine, papa faisait tomber pleins de choses et il y avait des trucs qui puaient qui sortait de la porte de la cuisine.  
  
-Papa ? j'ai dit.  
  
-Quoi ? il avait l'air un peu énervé.  
  
-Maman a dit qu'il restait un peu du civet de ce midi, au cas où...  
  
Mais papa a répondu qu'on avait pas besoin de ça et que les femmes, ça se croyaient indispensables. J'ai pensé très fort que ma maman est indispensable.  
  
Il m'a dit de mettre la table, ce que j'ai fait. (il faut dire qu'avec maman je veux jamais)  
  
Et papa est arrivé, j'étais déjà devant mon assiette et j'ouvrais une bouche de trois kilomètres de long. Papa a sorti toute la charcuterie que maman garde quand il y a des invités et il l'a mis dans le plat argenté de Noël.  
  
J'étais épaté. Papa est très fort comme cuisinier.  
  
On a beaucoup mangé en parlant de chose d'homme. Ensuite papa a emmené le plat de résistance. Il a posé devant moi, un truc visqueux, jaune et secs sur les bords. Ça donnait pas envie de manger, mais il avait l'air content. Il a dit :  
  
-C'est moi qui l'ai fait.  
  
Ça m'a rassuré, au moins c'était pas un truc de traiteur parce qu'il aurait fallu dire à maman d'en changer.  
  
-Goûte, a dit papa.  
  
Et j'ai goûté. Et c'était... bon !! C'était bizarre mais bon !!  
  
-Alors ? c'est bon ?  
  
Moi j'ai dit qu'oui, très. Et papa avait l'air content.  
  
Et j'ai aussi dit :  
  
-C'est quoi ?  
  
Papa a paru contrarié.  
  
-Tu ne devine pas ?  
  
-Non, j'ai dit.  
  
Alors il a goûté dans son assiette et il a eu une drôle de tête. Puis il a dit :  
  
-J'ai confondu le sucre et le sel !!  
  
-Et c'était quoi ? j'ai dit de plus en plus intéressé.  
  
-Une omelette, a gémit papa.  
  
Mais c'était vachement bon, mieux que maman même. Maman est très forte, mais là, elle est battue à plate couture !!!  
  
-C'EST UNE OMELETTE AU SUCRE !!!!!!!! j'ai crié.  
  
Et papa a rigolé et on a tout mangé. C'était une très belle soirée. J'ai bu une gorgée de bière avec papa, on a parlé entre homme. Et c'était vachement chouette.  
  
L'omelette au sucre a eu tellement de succès, qu'on a tout fini et j'ai fait promettre à papa de recommencer dès qu'il peut. Au moins, il est sûr que même si ces œufs étaient chers, on leur a fait honneur.  
  
Je suis allé au lit à 23h30 alors que j'ai pas le droit de veiller plus tard que 22h30 et je me suis senti grand.  
  
Je me suis endormi avec le bisou du soir de papa et il m'a brodé aussi serré que possible. C'était chouette.  
  
Cette nuit là, j'ai rêvé de l'omelette au sucre, de papa, de mémé déguisée en cracx (d'ailleurs quand je l'ai raconté à papa, ça la fait rire), du nouveau, de maman et de Mr Tylon et de ses canards. C'était bizarre, mais maintenant le bizarre ne me fait plus peur.  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Et voilà, vous avez aimé ? non ? oui ? commentaires, please !!! ça prend deux minutes et ça fait plaisir.  
  
Dans le prochain chapitre, il y aura le nouveau et tout les problèmes que ça apporte, et beaucoup plus de Merry je pense.  
  
En tout cas, je ne devrais pas le dire mais tant pis, un des chapitres prochains (le 6ème ou le 7ème, je pense) aura pour titre :  
  
Où comme quoi Merry me donne une leçon de filles.  
  
D'ici là, Review !!!  
  
Au fait, la référence à l'omelette au sucre est tirée du livre 'l'omelette au sucre' que j'ai lu quand j'avais environ 8 ans et que j'ai adoré !! Je l'ai retrouvé dans mes affaires en rangeant et j'ai été ravie !! Néanmoins les circonstances de la fabrication de l'omelette ne sont pas du tout pareilles.  
  
RAR :  
  
Ginny McGregor : Et voilà ! C'est vrai, qu'après réflexion, un fils à Merry, c'est une bonne idée !! Comme au temps des deux terreurs de la comté, j'ai nommé : Merry et Pippin !! En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu et que le fait que Fosco 'cousin' soit présent ne soit pas dérangeant. Et l'omelette au sucre ? lol Bisous et merci !  
  
Miriel : Merci pour tout ces compliments !! C'est fait exprès, que Boucle d'or joue Eowyn !! Faramir va se rendre compte peu à peu de ces sentiments et ça va être une épreuve 'terrible' pour lui !! lol !!!Bisous  
  
Isilwen Took : Coucou ! Merry fait de courtes apparitions dans mes chapitres, mais comme je l'ai dit plus haut, il y aura un chapitre où il sera vraiment présent !! J'espère que ce chapitre là, en attendant, t'as plu. Bisous et merci beaucoup.  
  
Aelea Wood : Kikoo !! Les répétitions de la pièce de théâtre ne sont pas pour maintenant, mais ça arrive !! Il faut caser le nouveau, lui trouver un rôle...J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre, bisous et merci pour tout tes encouragements !!  
  
Alana Chantelune : Merci !! Et j'ai mis le fils à Merry ! J'espère que tu as aimé et que ça ne t'as pas déçu ! Dans tout les cas, fait-le moi savoir !! (moyen détourné pour avoir des reviews, lol ) Bisous et merci.  
  
Lisandra : Pauvre toi !! J'espère que le chapitre 3 t'a aidé à affronter ta journée d'école comme il se doit !! Lol !! Bisous et merci.  
  
Albane : Coucou !! J'adore tes longues reviews !! ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'a autant plus, malgré tout les changements effectués !! Faramir veut que toute l'intention convergent sur lui comme tout les petit garçons de 10 ans, encore que lui, à cause de son papa, il en demande plus que les autres !! Les répétitions ne sont pas dans ce chapitre, elles commenceront dans le suivants, avec 'le nouveau', grande épreuve de Faramir !! Et comment trouves-tu le fils à Merry ? Original, envoyé des mots avec des dessins pendant les contrôles, c'est bien le fils de Merry !! On plaint la maîtresse d'avoir les deux dans la même classe !! Bisous et Merci !  
  
Voilà, je dois vous avouer que je suis un peu sceptique de la qualité de ce chapitre, surtout à cause de l'apparition de Fosco, le nouveau fils à Merry. Ce chapitre ne parle pas des répétitions, mais le suivant abordera la question avec le nouveau !! Laissez moi vos avis !!  
  
PS : J'avais oublié de vous expliquer ce que sont les cracx. Je crois que vous aviez deviné que ce sont des gâteaux, mais voilà une explication plus complète que j'ai trouvé sur un site de Tolkien :  
  
Cracx : Ce sont de fins gâteaux, croustillant, fleurant bon le beurre et l'anis. Ils sont souvent dégustés à l'heure du goûter avec une tasse de thé noir, sucré.  
  
Les cracx sont évidemment caractéristiques aux hobbits.  
  
Il faut aussi que je vous informe qu'il n'y aura plus de nouveaux chapitres de 'Je suis un Touque et fier de l'être' avant la fin du mois de Juillet puisque je pars en vacances dans deux semaines et que je ne reviens que le 29 Juillet. Le temps que je tape tout ce que j'aurais écrit sur papier... Enfin, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et que vous me laisserez plein de commentaires !!  
  
Bisous  
  
Bee orchid 


	5. ou comme quoi c'est nul de voter

Bien le bonjour ami et amoureux des nos hobbits préférés. 

Je suis bee orchid et j'ai l'honneur de vous présenter ma fic principalement centré sur les Touque. J'écris parfois mes reviews sous le nom de Missa.

Comme l'histoire se déroule après la guerre de l'anneau, pour que vous ne soyez pas perdu, je vais vous expliquer qui est avec qui et qui a eu qui.

Pippin s'est marié à Diamond de Long Cleeve et ils ont eu Faramir.

Merry s'est marié à Estella Bolger et, à ma connaissance, n'ont aucun enfant.

Sam, comme tout le monde le sait, à épouser Rose avec laquelle il a eu 13 enfants : Elanor, Frodon, Pippin, Bilbon, Boucle d'or, Hamfast, Merry, Tolman, Robin, Rose, Daisy, Primrose et Ruby .(ouf, il a pas chômé lui !!! lol !!)

Voilà, j'espère que cette petite parenthèse va vous éclairer sur la suite de ma fanfic. Si vous avez d'autres renseignements à me procurer, ils sont les bienvenus. :)

Résum : C'est l'histoire de moi !!! Le grand Faramir. Pas parce que mon nom c'est celui d'un grand homme du Gondor, non, c'est parce que je suis un Touque, et fier de l'être.

Disclaimer : rien à moi tout à JRR Tolkien.

Avertissement : cette fic est écrite sous le point de vue du fils de Pippin, les expressions et les raisonnements de Faramir seront ceux d'un enfant donc ne me lancez pas de tomates si vous n'appréciez pas ce mode d'écriture.

**_Note de l'auteur_** : me re-voilà après plus d'un mois d'absence !! Je vous ai manqu ? LOL ! J'espère que vous allez aimer ce chapitre plein de nouveaut !!

**__**

**_Je suis un Touque et fier de l'être !_**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Chapitre 5 : Où comme quoi c'est nul de voter !!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Maman est revenue le mercredi matin, comme j'avais veillé tard, je dormais encore quand elle est arrivée. Mais je savais que c'était elle parce que j'ai reconnu sa voix quand elle a cri :

-Mon dieu !!! Ma pauvre cuisine !!! Et la charcuterie !! PIPPIN !!!

Après j'ai entendu papa se lever en râlant et rejoindre maman dans la cuisine. Je crois qu'ils se sont un peu disputés, je suis pas sûr parce qu'ils avaient fermé la porte de la cuisine.

N'empêche que le mercredi est vite passé, je suis allé jouer avec Fosco et Boucle d'or et on parlait que du nouveau. Boucle d'or a dit qu'elle allait demander à son papa qui est jardinier, des fleurs, comme ça, le nouveau l'aimerait tout de suite.

J'ai pas osé dire que je trouvais l'idée bête.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

On est jeudi et j'ai un peu peur parce qu'on va voir le nouveau !!

Je suis arrivé un peu à l'avance à l'école, tout les copains étaient déjà là, et on attendait tous.

Mais la cloche a sonné sans qu'on est vu une nouvelle tête de hobbit. La maîtresse nous a dit qu'il arriverait un peu plus tard et elle a essayé de nous faire concentrer sur la leçon de calcul.

Boucle d'or a mis ses fleurs sur sa table.

Soudain, quelqu'un a frappé à la porte, on s'est tous levés parce que c'était le directeur. (Il faut se lever parce que sinon, le directeur dit qu'on des hobbits mal-élevés) Boucle d'or s'est approché avec ses fleurs, le directeur lui a fait un grand sourire. Tout le monde sait que c'est sa chouchou, Boucle d'or.

-Madame, les enfants, je crois que c'est la personne que vous attendiez le plus….

Nous, on a hoché la tête, parce quoi, c'est vrai, on l'a vachement attendu le nouveau.

-je suis ravie de vous présenter, Daisy Chubb…

Daisy ?

Euh, Daisy, c'est bizarre comme nom, ça me fait penser à un prénom de ….

**FILLE !!!!**

Et le nouveau est rentr

Le nouveau ressemblait pas à un garçon, ou alors c'est un garçon qui porte des couettes et des robes

Tout le monde avait la bouche grande ouverte comme quand j'ai dit à maman que papa m'avait fait essayer sa pipe. Sauf que là il y avait pas maman et que personne ne criait.

Maîtresse a cri :

-Bienvenue, Daisy !

Daisy a fait un grand sourire et elle nous a regardé, tous. Elle était drôlement jolie, blonde, comme boucle d'or mais ses cheveux était plus long et nattée. C'était drôlement mignon.

La nouvelle (ben, oui, c'est pas un garçon, alors on dit plus le nouveau) m'a fait un grand sourire.

Le directeur a dit :

-Voilà, Daisy, j'espère que tu vas aimer ta nouvelle classe.

Puis il a regardé Boucle d'or :

-j'espère que vous allez être amies toutes les deux.

Mais Boucle d'or a reculé et a vite caché ses fleurs derrière son dos.

Quelle malpolie !!

Mais la nouvelle lui a fait un grand sourire (je crois que ça encore plus énervé Boucle d'or !) et le directeur est parti.

Boucle d'or est repartie à sa place avec les fleurs. Elle les a jetées dans le fond de son pupitre.

Elle était très en colère et elle m'a dit en se penchant vers moi :

-t'es vraiment nul, Faramir, faut être bête pour penser que le vote ça marche !

Ben quoi !! Elle me râle encore dessus ! Mais de toute façon, elle avait dit qu'elle voulait que le nouveau se soit une fille !!! Elle devrait être contente !!

Mais maîtresse a fait 'chuuuuuutttt !!' avec les yeux.

Puis elle a dit :

-Comme d'habitude, Daisy, tu devras te présenter à la classe, ensuite nous reprendrons le cours de calcul et nous parlerons de la pièce de théâtre…

-Alors… qu'elle a dit Daisy, je m'appelle Daisy Chubb, mon père s'appelle Till Chubb et je n'ai pas de maman.

Tout le monde a fait : heinnnnnnnnnnn !

Moi, j'ai eu des sueurs froides… Pires que quand j'ai cru que quelqu'un était rentré dans la maison l'autre jour où il y avait du tonnerre…

Pas de maman… Pauvre Daisy…

Boucle d'or, elle a fait : « Pfein !! non, mais, elle fait n'importe quoi pour se rendre intéressante !! »

Moi, je vous dis, Boucle d'or, c'est une peste !!

Daisy a continu :

-Ben oui, elle est morte quand j'étais toute petite et je ne m'en souviens pas !! Mais heureusement, il y a mémé à la maison !!

Là, j'ai pensé à papa. Je suis pas sûr qu'il aimerait de mémé à la maison, lui…

-J'ai 10 ans presque 11 !! Et j'aime beaucoup jouer !! Voil !!

-Bien, Daisy, merci beaucoup, tu peux aller t'asseoir.

Mais Daisy, elle savait pas trop où aller.

-Euh… maîtresse ? Où je me mets ?

Maîtresse lui a fait un grand sourire :

-Il y a une place à côté de Faramir, Fosco et Boucle d'or, qu'elle a dit maîtresse.

Boucle d'or elle a vite mis son sac sur la chaise libre (en fait Tigerlily était pas là).

Maîtresse nous a pas mis à côté, Fosco et moi, parce que **soit disant**, on parle trop, mais c'est pas vrai !!

Alors Daisy, s'est assise à côté de moi.

Le cours a reprit et maîtresse a dit qu'elle allait rendre les contrôles de calcul. Là, j'ai eu peur, j'allais avoir une mauvaise note et la nouvelle allait me prendre pour un nul en maths ou pire, un nul en tout !!

Maîtresse a dit :

-Le contrôle n'était pas trop dur, il y avait juste le dernier exercice qui était plus compliqué. Il fallait répondre que c'était impossible. Qui peut me dire pourquoi ?

Bien sûr, Boucle d'or a levé la main.

-Boucle d'or…

-C'est parce que la somme des animaux de Mr Tylon est impair, donc on peut pas diviser par deux une somme impaire sinon, ça tombe pas juste.

J'ai fait : « à d'accord !! » dans ma tête. J'avais presque raison, il faut pas mélanger les poules et les canards.

-C'est ça, Boucle d'or !!

Boucle d'or a prit un air fier et elle a regardé dans notre direction. Daisy lui a fait un sourire et ça l'a encore plus énervée.

Je crois que Boucle d'or n'aime pas du tout Daisy, mais alors pas du tout…

Peut-être parce que Daisy, c'est une blonde et que Boucle d'or, elle veut pas de concurrence !! ()

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

La récréation est vite arrivée.

J'ai eu C au contrôle et j'ai battu Fosco qui a C-. Ca va barder à la maison, j'ai pas le droit de ramener des notes en dessous de B-.

Mais bon, je trouverai bien quelque chose pour ne pas me faire gronder. Je mettrai peut-être la table…

Daisy, la nouvelle, est trop chouette.

Il n'y a que Boucle d'or qui ne l'aime pas trop.

Daisy arrête pas de sourire et quand la cloche a sonné pour la récré, elle m'a pris la main. J'ai essayé de la retirer, parce que quoi, les copains, ils vont se moquer de moi, mais elle a tenu bon et elle m'a fait un autre grand sourire.

-J'ai un petit peur, Faramir, tu comprends, mon autre école est plus petite…

-Bon, pour aujourd'hui je veux bien mais que ça ne devienne pas une habitude, j'ai dit.

Elle a fait non en secouant la tête et ça a fait voler ses tresses.

Elle a de vraiment de très beaux cheveux.

Tout le monde la regardait, il l'entourait, même les grands la regardaient.

J'ai pas trop aimé beaucoup quand Boucle d'or m'a jeté un regard plein de haine, mais ça m'a fait mal au cœur parce qu'on aurait dit qu'elle pleurait.

J'ai essayé d'aller vers elle, mais Daisy me disait qu'elle avait peur.

Tant pis pour Boucle d'or, pour une fois que tout le monde en a pas après elle, je la verrais à la fin de la classe parce que je rentre avec elle.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Maîtresse a dit qu'il fallait qu'on trouve un rôle à Daisy.

Quand on lui a expliqué la pièce, elle a dit qu'elle voulait faire un soldat du Gondor. Maîtresse a dit d'accord.

Donc, demain, vendredi, on fera la première répétition. J'ai hâte d'y arriver !!!!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

C'est la fin de la journée et je rentre à la maison.

Daisy avait l'air un peu déçu qu'on habite pas dans la même direction mais bon, tant pis.

J'ai été obligé de courir pour rattraper Boucle d'or qui était partie sans moi… Non mais les filles !!!

Elle avait l'air fâché.

-ça va pas Boucle d'or ? pourquoi tu m'as pas attendu ?

-tu étais trop occupé avec Daisy, qu'elle a dit.

Non mais n'importe quoi, moi je l'attends bien quand elle dit au revoir à **TOUTES** ses copines (en plus elle fait exprès de prendre son temps !!).

-Elle est gentille la nouvelle, j'ai dit.

-Non, elle est nulle, je suis sûre en plus que c'est une peste qui pique les copines !!

Olala !! Boucle d'or est jalouse de la nouvelle !!!

C'est ce que je lui ai dit et elle a crié dans mon oreille (vachement fort en plus) :

-NON MAIS N'IMPORTE QUOI !!!

Et elle est partie en courant. J'espère qu'elle sera plus fâchée demain, parce qu'il faut qu'elle joue bien demain à la pièce de théâtre.

Je me demande si la Eowyn du Rohan, elle avait une Daisy chez elle ?

Pppppffffffff, les filles, il faudrait les classer dans la catégorie : 'mystère encore non résolu', moi je vous dis.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

TO BE CONTINUED !!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre. Je le trouve un peu moins drôle que les précédents, mais bon, je ne peux pas faire mieux !! :)

Merci pour toutes vos reviews !!!

**RAR :**

Albane : Coucou, merci pour ta longue review !! Alors j'ai un petit compte à régler avec toi !! Comment ça que c'est invraisemblable que Faramir règne sur la comt !! Mais tu sous-estimes les Touque !! LOL !! je rigole !! Mais tu sais que quand j'ai lu ça, j'ai eu un flash du film de Peter Jackson !! Je suppose (non, je suis sûre) que tu as vu le troisième volet du seigneur des anneaux, et bien, une des scènes finales, quand les 4 hobbits rentrent à la Comté et qu'ils passent tout fiers sur des chevaux (euh… poneys ) devant les autres hobbits, ils font 'trop leur intéressants' (comme dirait Faramir) et bien, je suis sûre que ça aurait été le même air que s'ils avaient possédés la Comt !! C'est sur que mère nature, sur le coup du sel et du sucre 'pareils', elle a un peu rat !! LOL !! et Pippin est un négociant aux œufs dans l'âme (en plus d'être clown !!) !!! et puis, figure toi qu'il va falloir prendre ton ticket et faire la queue comme tout le monde si tu veux veiller sur Pippin malade !! Parce que y a du monde !!! (moi en première !! héhéhéhé)

Faramir, lui, il est copain avec tout le monde, sauf avec Milo, parce qu'il est vraiment chiant celui là, hein !!! Alors, tu aimes le nouveau ?

Et le chapitre est bien ? (croise les doigts et sert fort fort Faramir qui ai monté sur ses genoux pour voir ce que je te réponds !!) Au fait, le vrai nom de la maman de Diamond, c'est Diviline ? ou c'est toi qui l'a invent ? Gros gros bisous !!!

Line Baggins : Ahaha !! Merci !! Je pense que ce qui te fait rigoler, c'est que c'est surtout un enfant Touque !! En tout cas, merci, j'essaie de faire rire les gens dans mes fics!! Alors tu peux dire que tu m'as fait plaisir !! j'espère que la suite ne t'a pas déçu !! Bizzzzz

Aelea WoOd : merci !!! et oui !! même chez les hobbits, les hommes cuisinent comme des pieds !!! LOL !! Alors comment trouves-tu le nouveau (pardon, nouvelle) ? un tit peu peste ? ou très très gentille ? Bien fait pour Boucle d'or ? ou pauvre d'elle ? En tout cas merci de me lire ça fait plaisir !! Biizzzzzzzz !!

Cerrydwyn : coucou !! Tu as faillit me faire faire une crise cardiaque quand tu as dit que je t'avais oubli !!! Heureusement que tu mas renvoyé une review, parce que j'ai cherché ton nom !!!! :) Sinon, merci d'aimer mon travail !! J'espère que la suite te plaira !! Bizzzz

Alana chantelune : Kikoo !! On s'y croirait ? (°rougit°) Merci !! mais c'est vrai que ce serai cool si les hobbits existaient !! Ils sont tellement spontanés et tout et tout … °soupir° il faut bien rêver de temps en temps !! LOL !!! Merci pour ta review !! gros gros bisous !!

Lol alias Belwen 2eme du nom : Euh… des centaines de chapitres ? moi je veux bien mais c'est mon petit cerveau qui va plus trouver d'idée et qui va crier surchauffe!! LOL !! merci pour ta review et ton enthousiasme (°rougit°) !! j'espère que tu vas aimer !!

Voil !!! merci pour toutes vos reviews !!!!!

La suite arrivera dans deux semaines !!!!!!

Biiizzzzzzz

Bee orchid


	6. ou comme quoi le théâtre, c'est du sport...

Bien le bonjour ami et amoureux des nos hobbits préférés. 

Je suis bee orchid et j'ai l'honneur de vous présenter ma fic principalement centré sur les Touque.

Comme l'histoire se déroule après la guerre de l'anneau, pour que vous ne soyez pas perdu, je vais vous expliquer qui est avec qui et qui a eu qui.

Pippin s'est marié à Diamond de Long Cleeve et ils ont eu Faramir.

Merry s'est marié à Estella Bolger et, à ma connaissance, n'ont aucun enfant.

Sam, comme tout le monde le sait, à épouser Rose avec laquelle il a eu 13 enfants : Elanor, Frodon, Pippin, Bilbon, Boucle d'or, Hamfast, Merry, Tolman, Robin, Rose, Daisy, Primrose et Ruby .(ouf, il a pas chômé lui !!! lol !!)

Voilà, j'espère que cette petite parenthèse va vous éclairer sur la suite de ma fanfic. Si vous avez d'autres renseignements à me procurer, ils sont les bienvenus. :)

**Résum : **C'est l'histoire de moi !!! Le grand Faramir. Pas parce que mon nom c'est celui d'un grand homme du Gondor, non, c'est parce que je suis un Touque, et fier de l'être.

**Disclaimer** : rien à moi tout à JRR Tolkien. Je ne gagne pas d'argent, etc etc…

**Avertissement :** cette fic est écrite sous le point de vue du fils de Pippin, les expressions et les raisonnements de Faramir seront ceux d'un enfant donc ne me lancez pas de tomates si vous n'appréciez pas ce mode d'écriture.

**_Note de l'auteur_** : me re-voilà après plus d'un mois d'absence !! Je vous ai manqu ? LOL ! J'espère que vous allez aimer ce chapitre plein de nouveaut !!

**__**

**_Je suis un Touque et fier de l'être !_**

OOOoooOOOoooOOO 

Chapitre 5 : où comme quoi le théâtre, c'est du sport !!

OOOoooOOOoooOOO 

Ce matin, je suis tout énervé.

C'est la Première Répétition de la Pièce de Théâtre !!

C'est trop chouette et j'ai hâte d'y être…

J'ai couru sur le chemin, maman arrêtait pas de me crier de ralentir mais j'étais trop excité, ben quoi, c'est le début d'une carrière de star !!!

Arrivé devant le portail j'ai cri :

-Bonjour Grand-Père Thomas !!!

Grand-Père Thomas, c'est le gardien du portail de l'école. Quand j'étais petit, je voulais aussi être gardien du portail de l'école. D'abord parce que le portail, il est rudement chouette et rudement beau avec sa haute grille et sa couleur rouge, ensuite parce que c'est un chouette métier que d'ouvrir et de fermer seulement le portail.

Sauf que quand j'ai dit ça à papa il m'a dit que je pouvais quand même trouvais mieux !! Il avait pas l'air trop content.

Mais bon, maintenant je veux plus être ça.

N'empêche que Grand-Père Thomas, c'est un hobbit cool.

A la récré, il nous donne des bonbons ou alors il nous aide à trouver des cachettes dures à cache-cache. Il est vieux, plus vieux que papa et maman, il a presque plus de cheveux et le peu qu'il lui reste, et ben, ils sont blancs !!

Grand-Père Thomas m'a dit que c'est parce qu'il était tellement mignon quand il était petit que tout le monde lui ébouriffait les cheveux et que maintenant il en a plus à cause de ça.

Moi, du coup, je veux plus qu'on m'ébouriffe les cheveux et j'évite de me peigner, c'est plus sûr. Mais essayez de faire comprendre ça à maman, je vous jure !!!

Bref, vivement la pièce de théâtre.

Je fais un bisous à maman et je cours rejoindre Fosco.

On a commencé à se raconter comment était nos costumes quand Daisy, la nouvelle, est arrivée.

Dès qu'elle m'a vu, elle s'est précipité sur moi.

-Salut Faramir, ça va ? qu'elle a dit.

-ça va.

-Vous jouez à quoi ?

-à rien, a dit Fosco en grimaçant.

-De quoi vous parlez alors ?

-de rien, a encore dit Fosco.

Là, je crois que Daisy a pas aimé que Fosco lui dise 'rien' tout le temps.

-Et ben tant pis pour toi, Fosco, a dit Daisy en faisant la moue.

Et elle m'a pris la main pour m'emmener loin de Fosco.

Non mais, quoi !! Fosco, c'est mon cousin et mon meilleur ami !! C'est pas les filles qui vont me séparer de lui ! Quand même !!

C'est ce que j'ai dit à Daisy.

Et elle a pas aimé.

Ses yeux se sont mouillés d'un coup, ses larmes étaient au bord de rouler sur sa joue et j'ai eu super peur qu'elle pleure et que maîtresse me donne encore un mot à faire signer.

Alors je lui ai dit qu'il fallait qu'elle soit gentille avec Fosco et comme ça on serait bien ami.

Elle est partie tout de suite lui dire pardon. Alala, c'est dur d'être trop aim !!

N'empêche que ses yeux se sont vachement séchés vite !!

OOOoooOOOoooOOO

Boucle d'or me fait la tête, je le sais parce que quand je lui ai demandé le pot de colle (on avait des dessins à coller) et ben, elle a tourné la tête d'un coup. Elle fait semblant de pas m'écouter et fait tout pour pas me regarder.

Le problème c'est que maîtresse m'a grondé parce que j'arrêtais pas d'essayer d'attirer l'attention de Boucle d'or. Ça m'énerve qu'elle me fasse la tête. Je m'en moque mais ça m'énerve.

Quand même !! C'est pas ma faute si tout le monde m'aime.

OOOoooOOOoooOOO 

Ouf !! j'ai cru que le cours d'Histoire n'en finirais jamais.

C'est pas que j'aime pas apprendre ce qui est arrivé il y a des centaines de millier d'années de nous, mais je commençais à me demander quand est ce que j'allais enfin monter sur les planches !!

Et quand maîtresse a dit :

« fermez vos cahiers et en rang dehors »

Et ben, j'étais vachement content.

Et heureusement que Daisy c'est trouvé une copine, parce qu'elle me colle un peu, pas que je l'aime pas, non, elle est très jolie et très gentille mais j'ai besoin de temps en temps de retrouver mes copains tout seul !!

Sa nouvelle copine**, c'était** une copine à Boucle D'or. Nobia, qu'elle s'appelle. Et ben, Nobia a dit à Boucle d'or, à la recrée, qu'elle était méchante avec la nouvelle et du coup, Nobia est partit jouer avec Daisy.

Daisy était vachement contente et Boucle d'or vachement énervée.

Du coup, tout le monde dit que Nobia **était** une copine à Boucle d'or.

Enfin, c'est encore un truc de fille.

Parce que, je sais pas si vous avez remarqué, mais les filles, ça se fâche d'une autre façon avec leurs copines que nous, avec nos copains.

Par exemple, une fille quand ça aime pas une autre fille et ben, elle lui lance des regards méchants, elle fait la tête et elle dit plein de trucs méchants sur la fille qu'elle aime pas à ses copines. Et quand la fille qu'elle aime pas vient la voir, et ben, elles font comme si elles avaient jamais dit de trucs méchants et elles jouent ensembles.

C'est bizarre, hein ?

Nous, on se tape dessus, on se traite de traître, d'orcs ou d'oliphants, on dit plein de gros mot et après, on se réconcilie en se serrant la main (ou les doigts quand on est encore un peu fâché).

Mais bon, c'est une des différences de la nature.

Bref, pour répéter la pièce de théâtre, on va dans une plaine à côté de l'école avec plein de pommier.

C'est chouette parce que pendant qu'on joue, on peut manger des pommes à volont !! Sauf, qu'une fois j'en ai ramassé une sur la tête et ça fait vachement mal, moi je vous le dis !!!

Enfin, quand j'ai raconté ça à papa, il m'a dit que si la pomme était tombée sur ma tête et pas sur celle des autres, c'était parce qu'elle voulait que je la mange, moi.

Et comme j'avais ramené à la maison la pomme qui avait essayé de me tuer, je l'ai partagé en trois : une part pour moi, une pour papa et une pour maman et on l'a mangé tous ensemble.

C'était un chouette moment qui restera gravé dans ma mémoire.

Mais maintenant je fais super attention, surtout quand maîtresse nous a dit de nous asseoir sous l'arbre, parce que, c'est vrai quoi, j'en ai marre que les pommes me choisissent pour être mangées !!

Maîtresse a dit qu'on commencerait par distribuer les textes et qu'on essaierait une ou deux scènes pour voir si on correspondait bien aux personnages…

Moi, au moins, je suis sûr de correspondre au personnage.

OOOoooOOOoooOOO

Ça fait au moins trois milles ans qu'on attend que les filles s'habillent.

C'est pourtant pas dure d'enfiler une jupe !!

Soudain quelqu'un est arrivé vers moi en courant. Cette personne était habillée en soldat et elle avait un casque trop grand pour sa tête. C'était marrant !!

-Faramir !! Comment tu me trouves ??

-Euh ?? C'est qui ?? j'ai dit.

-Et ben !! C'est moi !!

Et elle a enlevé son casque. C'était Daisy !!

-Je t'avais pas reconnu !! Il est vachement réussi ton déguisement.

Daisy a rougit, allez savoir pour quoi, et Nobia est arrivée. Enfin… je pense que c'était elle parce que c'était aussi un autre soldat au casque trop grand.

-Les enfants, les enfants !! Tout le monde sous le pommier, on va commencer la première répétition !! a dit maîtresse.

Tout le monde s'est vite assis par terre et maîtresse a appelé Eowyn et Théoden (c'est l'oncle à Eowyn) et un Nazgul.

Eowyn alias Boucle d'or s'est avancée pour se mettre devant nous (on faisait le public). C'était marrant parce que, un Nazgul s'est censé être très grand et comme on est des enfants (même si on est quand même grand pour notre âge) on trouvait personne pour jouer le Nazgul.

Maîtresse a eu la super idée _(c'est pas pour rien que c'est la maîtresse)_ de mettre deux copains l'un sur l'autre !! Et effectivement, le Nazgul est devenu super méga impressionnant. Le seul problème c'est qu'il avance très lentement et on dirait qu'il est soûl.

Mais bon, ça donne un charme à la pièce.

Bref, Tilk qui joue Théoden, s'est allongé par terre et il a commencé à faire :

-Rrrrââââââhhh… argh !! je meurs !! argh !! Enlever ce cheval de l !!

Et il faisait semblant de se tortiller sous un cheval de carton pâte.

Eowyn s'est jeté sur Tilk qui était encore plus écrasé maintenant et elle a dit :

-Nôôôônnn !! Mon oncle !! Je vous en prie !! Ne mourrez pas !! Votre peuple a encore besoin de vous !! J'ai encore besoin de vous !!

Et Boucle d'or a commencé à pleurer.

Elle jouait vachement bien quand même !! J'avais envie d'aller l'aider.

C'est là que le Nazgul soûl est entrer en piste.

-écarte-toi, soldat !! Personne ne se met entre mon dragon et un NaaAAAaaazgul !!!

Le NaaAAAaaazgul, s'était parce que mon copain qui était sur les épaules de l'autre copain avait perdu l'équilibre. Heureusement il s'est rattrapé à temps et ça faisait pas trop bizarre.

Sauf que maîtresse avait l'air pas trop contente. Je crois que c'était le mot 'dragon' qui l'a gên !!

-Je vais venger mon oncle ! a dit Eowyn/Boucle d'or.

Elle a sorti son épée en papier et a enfoncé sans faire exprès le bout dans l'œil de Tilk qui a vraiment commencé crier de douleur.

Mais ça rendait bien.

-aucun homme ne peut me tuer !! a dit le Nazgul en se penchant en arrière et en faisant des moulinet avec les bras.

-Je ne suis pas un homme !!

Et Boucle d'or a foncé sur le Nazgul en criant comme une sauvage. Elle a fait tomber le Nazgul et ils se sont emmêlés dans leurs costumes !! ça a fait un truc trop bizarre avec les jambes de Boucle d'or qui se débattaient en l'air mais c'était trop marrant.

Même que Tilk qui regardait la scène par-dessus son cheval en papier mort a éclaté de rire.

Maîtresse a cri :

-Tiiiiilk !! TU es mort !!!

Tilk s'est tout de suite re-couché avec des 'Argh !! Adieu !! Raaaaahh'.

Maîtresse s'est tapé le front et on a entendu la cloche lointaine de l'école !!

Elle est allée aider Boucle d'or et le Nazgul qui avait perdu ses jambes… ou la tête, je sais pas ce qui c'est détaché en premier.

Puis elle nous a dit qu'on pouvait s'en aller. Tout le monde est partit en hurlant !!

C'était une super journée !!

Mais maîtresse avait l'air un peu fatiguée, j'espère qu'elle n'est pas en train de tomber malade parce qu'il faut qu'on s'entraîne encore, nous, pour la pièce !!

Vivement la deuxième répétition !!

OOOoooOOOoooOOO

TO BE CONTINUED

OOOoooOOOoooOOO

**Et voil !! J'espère que vous avez aimé cette première répétition que j'ai essayée de rendre aussi drôle que possibles !!**

**Maintenant place aux RAR !!**

**RAR :**

**Lol alias belwen 2eme du nom :** Kikoo !! Oulala !! Tu vas dire que j'ai encore mis du temps et je suis désolée !!!! pardonnée ??? Pour les milliards d'idées, mon cerveau te dit qu'il y a pas de problème, parce qu'il est tellement intelligent, tellement super entraîné et tellement fort, qu'il ne risque pas d'en manquer. Il dit juste que s'il y a un problème ce n'est pas de sa faute, mais de celle de sa propriétaire qui ne sait pas correctement l'utiliser. Il se demande aussi pourquoi il est tombé sur une proprio comme ça et qu'est ce qu'il a fait au ciel pour mériter ça!! lol !! Sinon j'adore les reviews roman !! Et je vais essayer de te faire une réponse 'roman' pour qu'on soit quitte… OK ? Daisy est là pour mettre le bazar dans le petit monde bien rangé de Boucle d'or et Faramir !! Et c'est aussi un peu une peste en son genre !! lol !! Et Faramir a retenu la leçon pour le 'tu es jalouse' lancé à Boucle d'or. Le pauvre, il a pas compris ce qui lui arriv !! Et jamais je n'abandonnerais cette fic, je prend trop de plaisir à l'écrire !! dis ça pour pas mourir prématurément !!lol Non sérieusement je ne l'abandonnerais pas. Pas la peine de venir me tuer !! Tout de façon, je suis sûr que ta hache préférerait le contact du bois !! Bisous et merci !!

**Cerrydwyn **: Euh… désolée, j'ai largement dépassé les deux semaines !! C'est pô grave ?? Tu peux quand même me lire ?? Merci et j'espère que tu as aimé la suite des aventures palpitantes de Faramir !! soupir, à chaque fois que j'écris j'ai envie d'aller dans la comté enfin, gros bisous et merci pour tout !!

**Aelea Wood** : kikoo !! L'avant dernier chapitre, la palme d'or ?? Et bien, hem, faut pas que je fasse de discours ?? non, tant pis… parce que… j'aurais pu parler du jour où ma vie s'est vu transformer lorsque j'ai commencé à connaître l'univers de Tolkien et en fait, ça remonte plus loin, grâce à ma maîtresse de CP (merci mâdaaaame !!) qui a commencé à m'apprendre à lire et … quoi pas de discours ?? bon, bon,… Hem, et maintenant c'est lequel qui a la palme d'or ?? Toujours le chapitre de 'pippin cuisine' ?? lol, bon, pour les fleurs coupées pour la nouvelle et pas données ;),j'ai de la chance, je me suis pas encore fait repérer pas l'association 'protection de l'environnement' parce que j'aurais été sûr de prendre un max !! lol !! Et oui, Boucle d'or est une peste mais tu verras que Daisy est pas mal non plus dans son genre !! Faramir va être pris en 'sandwich' entre les deux filles !! et j'ai hâte d'écrire ce chapitre !!! J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu et merci pour ta review !! Bisous

**Line Baggins** : Kikoo !! Eh oui, un sacré caractère cette Boucle d'or !! Et ça va pas s'améliorer avec l'âge !! lol !! Elle va en faire voir de toutes les couleurs à notre petit Faramir !! J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre et encore merci pour ta review !! Gros gros bisous !!

**Luthien.tin** : Et alors ?? Comment tu trouves cette première tentative de scène !! Elle a du boulot la maîtresse, hein !!!! lol !! Merci pour ta review et j'espère que tu vas autant aimer la suite !! croise les doigts fort fort !! Bisous

**Albane :** Oh mon dieu !!! C'est la plus longue review que j'ai jamais reçu de toute ma vie !! MERCI !! Alors, tout d'abord il faut que je t'explique que je suis dans le même cas que toi… C'est à dire, que j'ai fini de lire ta fanfic en entier applaudissement, merci, courbette, merci et qu'il faut maintenant que je te mette une review pour te féliciter de ton travail merveilleusement euh… Touque !! ! Mais… (parce qu'il y a un mais) quand je t'ai écris une review super méga longue (la plus longue de ma vie) et que j'ai appuyer sur 'envoie', il me l'a effacé et m'on mit ce petit message hyper bip bip et méga bip bip de chez les bip bip : a trop de monde, veuillez repasser plus tard pour retaper votre merveilleuse review. ARGH !! Je comprends pas grand chose de l'anglais mais là, j'ai cru que j'allais exploser l'ordinateur !! Enfin, maintenant il faut que je te réecrive une autre review et, comme tu le dis, la journée passe vite !! Sinon, tu as raison, Tolkien avait une nette préférence pour les Touque !! De toute manière, comment leurs résister ? Scientifiquement impossible !! Et puis, pour le marché 'pippin malade' j'accepte !! Top l !! lol !! Et merci pour ta permission d'emprunter le nom de Diviline parce que je compte faire venir madame la maman de maman (d'après Faramir) à la maison de Pippin !! ça va chauffer !! lol !! Trop mignon ton petit Pippin, fais-lui un tit bisous sur le haut de la tête pour moi !! C'est sûr que Diamond a été surprise en retrouvant son smial !! Les hommes dérangent tout ce que nous, on arrange !! lol !! Je rigole !! Heureusement que c'est pas tout le temps comme ça !! Et puis, pour revenir à Daisy-la-nouvelle, Faramir, ça l'arrange bien d'avoir une admiratrice quand même… Et oui, le pauvre Faramir va plus savoir où donner de la tête ! lol !! Mon petit Faramir te fait un gros gros bisous ventouse sur les deux joues (tu sais quand ça fait un gros 'shplock'). En espérant que tu as aimé la suite de ses aventures (en passant, il demande à son papa petit, s'il a bien rigolé et s'il est fier de son fils et s'il faisait autant de bêtise que lui et s'il avait une Daisy aussi et s'il … BON !! ça suffit !! Bisous !! bisous et encore merci pour ton mail !! PS : me re-fais plus le coup des yeux tout mignons de Pippin, on a été obligé de me ramasser à la petite cueillere après !!!

**Merci à tout le monde et à bientôt !!**

**Bisous**

Bee orchid 


	7. ou comme quoi, le samedi, c'est dessin !

Bien le bonjour ami et amoureux des nos hobbits préférés. 

Je suis bee orchid et j'ai l'honneur de vous présenter ma fic principalement centré sur les Touque.

Comme l'histoire se déroule après la guerre de l'anneau, pour que vous ne soyez pas perdu, je vais vous expliquer qui est avec qui et qui a eu qui.

Pippin s'est marié à Diamond de Long Cleeve et ils ont eu Faramir.

Merry s'est marié à Estella Bolger et, à ma connaissance, n'ont aucun enfant. Mais dans cette fic, ils auront Fosco, qui est donc maintenant le cousin de faramir.

Sam, comme tout le monde le sait, à épouser Rose avec laquelle il a eu 13 enfants : Elanor, Frodon, Pippin, Bilbon, Boucle d'or, Hamfast, Merry, Tolman, Robin, Rose, Daisy, Primrose et Ruby .(ouf, il a pas chômé lui !!! lol !!)

Voilà, j'espère que cette petite parenthèse va vous éclairer sur la suite de ma fanfic. Si vous avez d'autres renseignements à me procurer, ils sont les bienvenus. :)

**Résumé : **C'est l'histoire de moi !!! Le grand Faramir. Pas parce que mon nom c'est celui d'un grand homme du Gondor, non, c'est parce que je suis un Touque, et fier de l'être.

**Disclaimer** : rien à moi tout à JRR Tolkien. Je ne gagne pas d'argent, etc etc…

**Avertissement :** cette fic est écrite sous le point de vue du fils de Pippin, les expressions et les raisonnements de Faramir seront ceux d'un enfant donc ne me lancez pas de tomates si vous n'appréciez pas ce mode d'écriture.

**_Note de l'auteur_** : Et voilà, désolée pour ce retard… J'espère que vous allez aimer ce chapitre, bien que je ne le trouve pas aussi drôle que le dernier, mais bon, il est aussi bien dans son genre…

Voilà, merci à tous et toutes, les réponses aux reviews sont à la fin… Bisous.

**__**

**_Je suis un Touque et fier de l'être !_**

OOOoooOOOoooOOO Chapitre 6 : ou comme quoi le samedi, y a dessin OOOoooOOOoooOOO 

En rentrant de la première répétition, ce vendredi soir, j'étais tout excité.

Ben c'est vrai, quoi, pour une première répétition, je la trouve très réussie. Je suis sûr qu'on va être le plus applaudit par nos parents que pour toutes les autres représentations.

Je suis rentré en courant dans le smial et j'ai crié :

-maman, maman, maman, maman, maman, maman… sans reprendre ma respiration une seule fois.

Mais je crois que ça lui a fait un peu peur que je hurle comme ça, parce qu'elle est ressortie de la cuisine en courant. Le truc marrant, c'est qu'elle a faillit déraper dans le couloir.

Mais quand elle a vu que je saignais pas, que je pleurais pas et que je souriais, et ben, j'ai moins rigolé parce qu'elle a commencé à me crier dessus.

Elle m'a demandé si j'étais fou de hurler comme ça. Je lui ai dit qu'il y avait eu la première répétition et que c'était chouette et que je voulais devenir acteur.

Je l'ai suivi dans la cuisine, elle était en train de préparer une tarte aux pommes. Je l'ai aidé un petit peu en mangeant les bouts de pommes qu'elle oubliait ou que j'arrivais à attraper, tout en racontant mon histoire de la première répétition.

Après avoir bien rigolé, maman m'a dit d'aller prendre une douche et, comme d'habitude, j'ai râlé.

C'est vrai quoi, je suis pas sale, pourquoi je suis obligé de me laver tout le temps.

Papa me dit que je suis un petit cochon, qu'il faut se laver et tout et tout… Il m'a même dit que lui, quand il était petit, il était tout content de prendre un bain et qu'il allait même tout seul dans la baignoire sans que sa maman ne lui demande.

Je me demande si c'est pas des histoires, tout ça…

Bref, je voulais pas aller me baigner.

Avant, c'était maman qui me lavait, parce que j'étais vraiment trop petit, j'aimais pas parce qu'elle me mettait plein de savon dans les yeux.

Je me souviens trop du premier jour où maman m'a laissé prendre un bain tout seul. Elle avait vachement peur que je me noie et papa se moquait un peu d'elle, même si je sais qu'il voulait attendre avec sa pipe derrière la porte de la salle de bain.

N'empêche que ce jour là, j'ai reçu la plus grosse claque de ma vie.

Comme je me sentais très grand (à l'époque j'étais petit) de pouvoir me baigner seul et ben j'ai demandé à maman si j'avais le droit de prendre des jouets pour les mettre dans l'eau. Maman à dit oui et je suis allé chercher mon cheval de bois.

C'était chouette parce qu'il flottait.

J'étais en train de jouer à la guerre de la tribu des chevaux quand j'ai pensé à la vieille pipe que papa m'avait donnée, il y a longtemps. Comme elle était aussi en bois, j'ai pensé que se serais marrant de la prendre pour faire l'ennemi de la tribu des chevaux.

Je suis vite sorti de la baignoire, tout nu, pour que ça aille plus vite, et j'ai couru dans ma chambre. J'étais en train de prendre la nouvelle pipe de papa, en plus de la mienne, quand j'ai entendu deux cris terribles.

D'abord c'était celui de ma voisine qui venait porter des fleurs à maman. Elle se demandait ce que je faisais au milieu du salon, les fesses à l'air.

Le deuxième, c'était maman et ça venait de la salle de bain.

J'ai vite couru pour voir ce que c'était et j'ai vu maman, qui fouillait dans la baignoire…

Elle avait les mains dans l'eau de mon bain et elle tâtait partout en pleurant. Elle ressortait tous mes jouets de l'eau…

Apparemment, elle cherchait quelque chose…

-Ben qu'est ce que tu fais ? J'ai dit.

Elle a poussé un cri, s'est retournée et elle m'a flanqué une claque.

J'ai commencé à pleurer (j'étais vraiment petit) et maman m'a pris dans ses bras en pleurant, elle aussi.

On était comme ça quand papa est arrivé en courant dans la salle de bain, et il a dit :

-ben qu'est ce que vous faite ?

Moi, en y repensant, ça me fait rire, n'empêche qu'après ce jour j'ai attendu au moins 6 mois avant de pouvoir reprendre un bain tout seul.

En plus, le truc marrant, c'est que c'est la voisine la plus choquée.

Donc, aujourd'hui j'étais pas d'accord pour prendre un bain. Mais après, j'ai été obligé parce que papa est revenu du travail et que maman m'a dit que si j'étais pas baigné pour le repas, j'aurais pas le droit à la tarte aux pommes.

Je vous jure, les parents…

OOOoooOOOoooOOO 

Aujourd'hui, c'est samedi. J'aime bien le samedi, même qu'on a école le matin, mais c'est chouette quand même, parce que le samedi, on a dessin.

La maîtresse, au début de l'année, nous fait copier un mot dans le cahier pour les parents. Le mot dit qu'il faut mettre des vieux vêtements et c'est super, comme ça, c'est pas grave si on se salit.

En plus, la récrée est plus longue et on peut jouer plus longtemps.

Sauf qu'aujourd'hui je sais pas si on va faire dessin ou pièce de théâtre.

Quand je suis arrivé à l'école, tous les copains étaient déjà là. On a commencé à parler de la pièce d'hier quand la cloche a sonné.

Arrivés en classe, la maîtresse nous a dit qu'on ferait dessin parce que toutes les autres classes faisaient pièce de théâtre et il y avait plus de place pour nous.

Moi, j'ai trouvé que c'était dégueulasse parce que nous on fait un truc plus dur qu'eux.

Mais bon, j'ai rien dit parce que je veux pas me retrouver avec une nouvelle lettre pour papa.

Donc, maîtresse nous a expliqué qu'on ferait un tableau à donner à nos parents et qu'on le signerait comme les vrais artistes.

Là, j'ai trouvé que c'était une chouette idée, parce que papa, ça fait longtemps qu'il dit qu'il faudrait mettre un tableau au-dessus de la cheminée. Avant, il y en avait un, mais il s'est cassé à cause de la balle que Merry m'a achetée pour mes 10 ans.

Papa a dit que c'était pas trop grave puisque c'était le portrait de mémé (la maman de maman).

Mais maman était drôlement en colère.

En plus, on a faillit me crier dessus parce que maman pensait que c'était moi qui avais cassé le tableau, mais papa m'a défendu. Il est chouette papa, en échange, il m'a demandé de pas dire à maman que je jouais avec lui et Merry à la balle.

Et j'ai tenu ma promesse.

Donc, aujourd'hui, je ferais un tableau pour remplacer mémé qui était au-dessus de la cheminée.

Au début, je voulais dessiner mémé, mais ça a raté, j'arrivais pas à faire son nez, sa bouche et ses yeux, donc, bon, j'ai décidé de changer d'idée.

Ensuite, j'ai essayé de faire papa, maman et moi. Mais je crois que je suis nul pour faire les nez.

Donc, je l'ai mis de côté, avec celui de mémé.

Puis, j'ai dessiné Merry et Fosco et Estella.

Je le trouvais super réussi.

Quand Fosco est venu voir mon dessin, il m'a dit qu'il avait pas un nez comme ça.

Moi je lui ai dit que je le trouvais drôlement réussi, son nez. Et il a commencé à me faire la tête et à dire :

-tu t'es regardé dans la glace pour me faire un nez comme ça !!

Moi je lui ai dit que c'était un traître et que je voulais plus qu'il soit mon cousin.

Il a dit que d'accord et la cloche a sonné.

Sauf, qu'aujourd'hui, on avait décidé de jouer aux oliphants, donc Fosco et moi, on s'est pas mis dans la même équipe.

J'allais lui montrer, moi, qui c'était qui avait un vilain nez.

J'étais en train de gagner, comme d'habitude, quand Daisy est arrivée et à donner un papier à Fosco. Elle a donné ensuite un papier à tout le monde sauf à moi.

Alors je suis allé demander à Fosco ce que c'était.

Il m'a dit que c'était pas mes affaires et que si j'en avais pas un, c'était peut-être parce que je dessinais comme un pied.

Je lui ai dit que je dessinais mieux que lui, en tout cas. Et ça, il a pas aimé et il est parti jouer avec des copains.

Y a Tilk qui est resté avec moi. Il avait lui aussi un papier. Je lui ai demandé c'était quoi. Il m'a dit que c'était pour l'anniversaire de Daisy et que tout le monde, même Boucle d'or était invitée.

Moi, je me suis demandé pourquoi elle avait invité Boucle d'or et pas moi quand Daisy est arrivée avec un papier

-Tiens, Faramir, qu'elle a dit.

-Pourquoi tu me le donne en dernier, j'ai demandé en ouvrant le papier.

-parce que, parce que…

Et elle est partie en courant.

Moi, j'ai pas compris, alors j'ai décidé de lire ce qu'il y avait d'écrit :

Tu es invité à la fête de Daisy pour ses 10 ans le samedi 17 décembre à 14h00. Demande à ton papa et à ta maman et confirme ta présence auprès de Daisy avant le vendredi 16 décembre.

Et tout en bas, à la main c'était écrit : _on va bien s'amuser, il y aura plein de gâteau…_

C'était Daisy qui l'avait rajouté.

Mais ce que je comprenais pas, c'est qu'elle avait rajouté plein de cœur autour de mon mot, alors que celui de Tilk, il y avait juste des craxc et des gâteaux.

Je l'ai montré à Tilk, qui m'a dit qu'elle avait dessiné ça pendant l'heure de dessin, au lieu de faire son tableau.

Il m'a dit aussi, qu'elle l'avait fait que pour le mien.

Et Tilk, il le sait mieux que tout le monde parce qu'il est assis juste derrière elle.

-ça veut dire quoi tu crois ? J'ai demandé.

-Ben, qu'elle est namoureuse de toi… les cœurs ça veut dire ça…

-hein !! j'ai fait, mais… mais…

Tilk a haussé les épaules, puis il m'a dit très bas :

-Quand quelqu'un est namoureux de toi, c'est parce qu'il aime tout ce que tu fais. Papa est tombé amoureux de maman parce qu'il aimait ses craxc.

-mon papa aussi, j'ai dit en chuchotant comme lui.

-Tu vois, a dit Tilk, mais toi, tu sais pas faire de craxc ?

-Non, même qu'ils sont pas bons quand je les fais…

-Ben je sais pas alors…

Et la cloche a sonné.

J'étais troublé par ce que Tilk m'avait dit et je me demandais bien pourquoi Daisy était tombée amoureuse de moi.

Je voulais le raconter à Fosco mais il me faisait la tête.

Alors, j'ai dessiné un oliphant, comme celui sur lequel j'étais à la récrée pour battre les troupes de Fosco. J'essayais de me l'imaginer, grand, féroce, qui fait peur…

A la fin, quand j'ai regardé mon dessin, je l'ai trouvé drôlement réussi. Même que la maîtresse a dit que c'était très réaliste mais que les oliphants n'avait pas de crocs comme les chiens.

Je lui ai dit que si, et que même que mon papa me l'avait dit, mais elle m'a fait les gros yeux de 'si tu continues, je te punis' et du coup, je me suis tût.

Ensuite, elle a affiché tous les dessins aux tableaux pour les faire sécher.

Fosco avait fait des elfes et des hommes, Boucle d'or des fleurs (c'était très bien fait, je me demande si elle serait d'accord de l'échanger avec le mien) et Daisy un énorme cœur rouge, très beau et très gros.

Boucle d'or, qui est assise pas loin de Daisy, s'est retournée et m'a regardé.

La maîtresse a dit qu'on pouvait prendre un livre le temps que tout sèche et Boucle d'or en a profité pour venir me parler.

-Daisy t'a donné sa carte ? elle m'a demandé.

-oui, j'ai dit prudemment parce qu'avec Boucle d'or faut se méfier.

-et alors ?

-et alors, quoi ?

-qu'est ce que tu en penses ? elle m'a re-demandé.

-ben… rien. C'est bof, je sais pas si j'irais à sa fête… j'ai dit.

Et j'ai pas eu le temps de terminer ma phrase par : 'parce que maman et papa seront peut-être pas d'accord', que Boucle d'or m'avait fait un grand sourire et serrée dans ses bras.

Moi, je vous dis, les filles, j'y comprends rien.

OOOoooOOOoooOOO 

Voilà, le samedi est fini, c'était une drôle de journée, parce que Boucle d'or a pas arrêté de me sourire, de me prendre le bras et tout et tout…

Et puis, le truc chouette, c'est qu'on dirait qu'elle s'est réconcilié avec Daisy, puisqu'elle lui fait plein de sourire et de coucou avec la main quand elle est avec moi.

Le truc embêtant, c'est qu'on dirait que Daisy est malade maintenant.

Sinon, je me suis réconcilié avec Fosco grâce à ce traître d'orc de Milo.

En fait, pour signer nos dessins (j'ai pris celui de l'oliphant), maîtresse nous a appris à mettre nos initiales.

C'était la première fois que je faisais ça, et c'était vachement amusement.

Mes initiales sont : F.T, ceux de Fosco : F.B.

A la fin de la matinée, quand il a fallu qu'on rentre à la maison, Milo nous a demandés de l'attendre pour faire un peu de chemin avec nous. C'était bizarre parce que sa maison est pas du même côté que nous. Avec moi, il y avait Fosco, Boucle d'or et Tilk.

Donc, Milo est venu avec nous.

Et là, il a dit que mon père était nul.

J'ai dit :

-répète un peu pour voir c'est qui le nul.

-ton père est nul…

-et pourquoi, monsieur le vilain hobbit ? J'ai demandé en serrant les poings.

Maman, m'a toujours dit de garder mon calme, même quand j'ai envie de sauter sur tout le monde.

-Parce que les initiales de ton père, elles sont nulles et que ça montre bien que lui aussi est nul.

Alors là, c'était trop, plus vite que l'éclair, je lui ai donné une correction pour avoir osé insulter mon papa.

Mais maman va être contente, j'ai pas perdu mon calme, je lui ai juste donné un coup de poing sur le nez.

Il est tombé par terre et j'ai dit :

-c'est toi qui es nul !!! Espèce de sal orc !!

Et je suis parti, dignement, mais j'avais une boule dans la gorge et une envie de pleurer terrible. Et puis, zut, moi si j'ai plus le droit de taper les gens qui disent du mal de mon papa, comment je fais pour le défendre ?

Mais là, Fosco, il a dit :

-Répètes un peu ça devant mon père, ce soir, et on va voir ce qu'on va voir…

Et ça m'a remonté le moral, parce que tout le monde sait que ce soir, la famille de Fosco est invitée par celle de Milo pour parler affaire.

Et surtout, tout le monde sait que papa, s'est le meilleur ami de Merry.

Et Milo est devenue tout rouge et il a couru comme un fou chez lui…

Il est chouette mon cousin.

Et c'est bien fait pour Milo !!

C'était un drôle de samedi, quand même : je me suis réconcilié avec Fosco, j'ai eu un bisous de Boucle d'or, j'ai découvert que j'avais une n'amoureuse qui, en plus, m'a invité à son anniversaire, j'ai un beau dessin pour remplacer mémé et surtout, surtout, j'ai une bonne blague à raconter à papa ce soir…

Ça c'est sûr que ça va l'étonner de savoir que ses initiales, ça veut dire péter !!

OOOoooOOOoooOOO

To be continued

OOOoooOOOoooOOO

Fini !!! ouf !! Gros chapitre !! 13 pages !! c'est le plus gros que j'ai fait jusqu'à présent !! Et sans compter les RAR !!!! (Prend un air très fier !!)

Sinon, deux petites choses sur ce chapitre, d'abord, celui qui trouve à quel livre je me suis référée pour l'histoire du bain de Faramir, gagne… euh… une admiration sans borne de ma part… lol

Ensuite, l'histoire des initiales est véridique, c'est ma petite cousine qui s'est bien moquée de son oncle en se rendant compte de ce que ses initiales voulaient dire !!!

J'étais pliée !!!

Voilà, maintenant, place au RAR :

**c.Thalie** : Merci pour ta review, ça me fait plaisir de savoir que tu aimes comment mon p'tit Faramir parle !! c'est qu'il vous raconte toutes les misères qu'il lui arrive !! :p J'espère que tu aimeras ce prochain chapitre. Bisous.

**Nessa :** Ah, une grande review comme je les aime !! ;) Ne t'en fait pas, moi-même je rigolais toute seule devant mon ordi quand j'ai écrit cette scène… J'avais un de ses airs bêtes !! :) En plus, Tilk est un des personnages que je préfère dans cette fic… en fait, je les aime tous (même Milo) mais Tilk me fait quand même rire. Pour le coup des filles hypocrites et faux-cul, c'est pas moi qui l'ai dit !!! C'est Faramir !! lol !! Boucle d'or ne sera pas une faux-cul, ce sera une peste. Une vraie tite peste, pure et dure !! lol !! et je suis contente de savoir qu'elle te ressemble !! mdr !! En fait, on pourrait dire que toutes les filles sont des pestes, avec un degré plus ou moins élevé de malice dans le sang !! Sinon, ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !!!!!! :p I LOVE CRIS !!! mon chériiiiiiiiiiiiii !! et je l'ai vue en vrai mouâ !!! nanananère !! quoi, je ressemble à Boucle d'or, là ? lol… et Luis est un bon joueur quand même, dis-lui qu'il a pas besoin de se vexer !! lol Par contre, j'ai le regret de te dire que je n'habite pas Madère !!! toultoouloutoutout !! PERDUE !! lol, j'habite l'île de la Réunion, parce que mon poupa a été muté ici, pour ensuite finalement s'y installait définitivement !!! (le soleil, les filles, le coco, tout quoi !! :p) N'empêche que c'était bien trouvé !!! sauf que c'était pas ça… Enfin, bon, j'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre, bien qu'il soit moins rigolo que les autres…(on peut pas tout avoir et mon cerveau surchauffe !!) Gros Bisous

**Moonchilds :** Coucou !!! :) c'est sympa de me reviewer !! Au fait, j'ai essayé de t'envoyer un mail pour le nouvel an, mais c'est pas parti… apparemment, y a une erreur quelque part … ( ?)…Mais bon, je te réécrirais !! :) Sinon, j'espère que tu as aimer ce chapitre !!! Gros bisous et merci encore.

**Line**** Baggins****** Coucou !! Désolée pour le retard monstrueux !! Ne t'inquiète pas pour tes parents, dis leurs que pour te soigner de cette étrange maladie, il faut que tu continues à lire les histoires de Faramir et tout ira bien !!! LOL !!! Moi, mes parents ont arrêté de ce poser de questions au sujet de mes fou-rires inexpliqués !! Je ris en écrivant pour te dire !! Et puis c'est très flatteur de savoir que tu as rigolé devant ma fic !! Merci !! Pour le passage des filles faux-cul, c'est parce qu'il observe très fort, (sans se rendre compte en plus !! ) les filles. La deuxième répétition, c'est dans le chapitre 8 ou 9, j'ai pensé qu'une tite coupure ferait du bien entre les répét'. En tout cas, merci et gros bisous.

**Isilriel :** LOL !!! Chouette fantasme !! Mais fais gaffe, Boucle d'or ne se laissera pas faire !! Regarde ce qu'elle fait à cette pauvre Daisy. Et merci pour ton soutien pour mes retards !! !! C'est parce que je suis une incomprise !! LOL !! Merci encore et j'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre aussi !! Gros bisous.

**Albane :** Encore une merveilleuse review !!!!! Comment tu fais ? lol !! Faramir s'amuse à faire peur à son père en se trouvant toutes sortes de métier saugrenu à faire !! Pauvre Pippin, la paternité, c'est pas évident !!! :p Et fait gaffe que, à force d'ébouriffement, Pippin ne devienne pas chauve à cause de toi !! Je crois qu'il t'en voudrait !! Et puis, c'est comme les bisous, ça s'usent vite, les joues !!! :) Et c'est vrai que c'est nul quand tout le monde aime Faramir, il n'a plus une minute tranquille !! le pauvre !! Au fait, je fais la tête à Pippin petit !! Pourquoi Alban a le droit à tous les bisous et moi pas un seul !! Je lui prête bien Faramir, moi !! boude Au fait, tu verras que dans ce chapitre, les filles commencent déjà à se battre pour Faramir. C'est qu'il est un hobbit plutôt mignon, quand même !! Et il a de qui tenir !! N'est ce pas ? 'Regard vers une tite personne assise sûrement en ce moment sur les genoux de Albane' Et moi aussi j'aime bien Tilk !! Je pense que je vais faire en sorte qu'il lui arrive plein de chose à cet hobbit. En plus, tu as vu dans ce chapitre, la logique infaillible de Mr Tilk ? lol Oui, c'est Fosco qui jouera Merry, mais il faut que je trouve quelqu'un pour Aragorn, maintenant… pfffff, écrivain (même amateur ) c'est pas de tout repos !! lol Oh, et puis, j'espère que tu ne me tiendras pas rigueur des chapitres que j'ai pas pu reviewer !! Je l'ai fait au dernier, mais il faut que j'en laisse aux autres chap aussi, même si c'est qu'un tit mot !! je vais le faire dès que je poste ce chapitre !! Tu sais, j'ai une amie raide dingue de Legolas, elle me rigole au nez quand je lui dis préférer les Touques !! Mais moi je sais que Legolas, et ben, il y en a des milliards sur terre qui l'aime, nous, c'est juste les gens bien… lol, je sens que je vais recevoir des mails à virus des fans de l'elfe blond, là bientôt !! Bon, je vais te laisser, sinon on va crier au favoritisme (lol), re-fais un tit bisou à Pippin, oublie pas de lui dire que moi aussi j'aime les bisous, surtout ceux qui colle pas !! :p Et puis Faramir dit à son papa qu'heureusement qu'il a épousé Diamond parce que Myrtle, ça va encore, mais mettre Fouine sur sa copie, c'est la honte !!!! Et puis il lui dit que la bataille du dernier chapitre de l'enfance d'un Thain, elle est terrible et que lui, il a pas le droit de se battre et que, ça l'arrangerait bien si son papa petit pouvait penser à dire à Diamond, quand ils se marieraient, de le laisser se battre… LOL !! Et il rajoute que Bee est tombée dans les pommes après les petits yeux de Pippin et que tout le harem s'est très beaucoup inquiété mais qu'heureusement que Faramir était là !! Voilà !! Gros bisous et encore Merci… Ah oui, avant que j'oublie, 'les gros yeux d'uruk-haï à qui on a marché sur le pied' et ben ça fait même pas peur, na !! bee tire la langue, le harem pris de l'excuser, mais qu'aujourd'hui, personne ne sait ce qu'elle a et que de toute façon Georges Clooney a joué dans urgences et qu'il lui reste une ou deux notions de psychiatrie

Voilà !! Merci à tous !!

Le prochain chapitre… euh bientôt !!!

Bisous

Bee orchid


	8. ou comme quoi le dimanche c'est nul

Bien le bonjour ami et amoureux des nos hobbits préférés. 

Je suis bee orchid et j'ai l'honneur de vous présenter ma fic principalement centré sur les Touque.

Comme l'histoire se déroule après la guerre de l'anneau, pour que vous ne soyez pas perdu, je vais vous expliquer qui est avec qui et qui a eu qui.

Pippin s'est marié à Diamond de Long Cleeve et ils ont eu Faramir.

Merry s'est marié à Estella Bolger et, à ma connaissance, n'ont aucun enfant. Mais dans cette fic, ils auront Fosco, qui est donc maintenant le cousin de faramir.

Sam, comme tout le monde le sait, à épouser Rose avec laquelle il a eu 13 enfants : Elanor, Frodon, Pippin, Bilbon, Boucle d'or, Hamfast, Merry, Tolman, Robin, Rose, Daisy, Primrose et Ruby .(ouf, il a pas chômé lui ! lol !)

Voilà, j'espère que cette petite parenthèse va vous éclairer sur la suite de ma fanfic. Si vous avez d'autres renseignements à me procurer, ils sont les bienvenus. :)

**Résumé : **C'est l'histoire de moi ! Le grand Faramir. Pas parce que mon nom c'est celui d'un grand homme du Gondor, non, c'est parce que je suis un Touque, et fier de l'être.

**Disclaimer** : rien à moi tout à JRR Tolkien. Je ne gagne pas d'argent, etc etc…

**Avertissement :** cette fic est écrite sous le point de vue du fils de Pippin, les expressions et les raisonnements de Faramir seront ceux d'un enfant donc ne me lancez pas de tomates si vous n'appréciez pas ce mode d'écriture.

**_Note de l'auteur_** : Un chapitre tout court, tout mimi, à humour plein de tendresse je vais dire ! J'espère que vous allez aimer ! Bises et encore merci pour vos reviews !

**_Je suis un Touque et fier de l'être !_**

**__**

OOOoooOOOoooOOO Chapitre 8 : 

OOOoooOOOoooOOO

J'aime pas le dimanche.

J'aime pas **ce** dimanche.

Et j'ai envie de râler, d'abord.

Je m'ennuie tout le temps le dimanche…

Sauf quand Fosco vient à la maison avec Merry et Estella.

Là, c'est chouette, on joue comme des fous. Papa et Merry parlent fort et fument leurs pipes en rigolant, Maman et Estella font plein à manger parce qu'en plus, des fois, on va en pique-nique dans la forêt.

Et puis ensuite, après avoir bien mangé, je fais la course avec Merry et c'est toujours moi qui gagne.

Maman, une fois, elle a aussi fait la course avec Estella et c'était de la triche parce qu'Estella a des plus grandes jambes que maman et que de toute façon, la mère à Fosco est plus vieille que maman, donc forcément, c'est normal qu'elle est gagnée.

Mais c'était chouette quand même parce que Papa rigolait tellement fort à la fin de la course, qu'il a avalé une mouche et que du coup, tout le monde a oublié que maman avait perdu. C'était pour éviter qu'elle est trop la honte, je pense.

Heureusement qu'après papa m'a dit qu'il faisait semblant de s'étouffer parce qu'à un moment, il est devenu violet et que tout le monde lui tapait dans le dos (je crois même que Merry en a un peu profité).

Mais aujourd'hui, c'est pas pareil.

Aujourd'hui, je m'**ennuie**.

Et Merry et Fosco peuvent pas venir parce qu'ils sont chez la maman d'Estella.

Alors j'ai personne avec qui jouer.

Et je m'ennuie.

Et c'est nul.

Et si ça continue, je vais devenir une peste.

Et j'ai envi d'être insupportable.

« maman, je fais quoi ? j'ai demandé. »

« tes devoirs. »

« je veux pas. »

En voyant l'expression que maman me lance, je rectifie ma phrase :

« Je les ai _finis_… »

Maman soupire et lève les yeux au ciel.

« Alors fais ce que tu veux. »

« Mais je veux rien faire ! »

« Faramir, ne commence pas à m'embêter… »

« mais je m'ennuie… »

« va jouer dehors… »

« non, il pleut. »

« lis un livre. »

« J'ai tout lu. »

« celui que mémé t'a donné aussi ? fait maman étonnée. »

« Non, c'est un livre pour bébé et il est nul en plus. »

« alors je ne sais pas moi ! »

Maman commence à s'énerver, elle a plein de chose à faire, elle le dimanche. Elle a de la chance de pas s'ennuyer…

« mais je sais pas quoi faire… pourquoi j'ai pas de frères et sœurs comme Boucle d'or ? dis-je, pris d'une soudaine illumination. »

« parce que… c'est comme ça ! »

« mais pourquoi ? »

« Ton papa et moi en avons décidé ainsi. »

« mais c'est dégueulasse, Boucle d'or ne s'ennuie jamais elle ! »

C'était pas vrai ça… Il paraît que des fois elle doit partager ses jouets…

Je me demande qui doit finir la tarte du dessert chez elle ?

Ils sont trop pour couper en plusieurs la dernière part, non ?

Maman pousse un petit gémissement, je crois qu'elle s'est piquée avec son aiguille…

« Rrrrôh ! Faramir, arrête, je dois finir de recoudre ça, maintenant va jouer avec papa… »

Je grommelle : 'je suis le hobbit le plus malheureux du monde et celui qui s'ennuie le plus aussi' et me dirige vers le bureau de papa.

« Papa ? »

« mmmmh ? dit-il sans lever le nez de sa lettre. »

« je m'ennuie. »

« mmmmh… »

« Tu joues avec moi ? »

« J'ai des choses à faire Faramir, va jouer avec maman… »

Tiens, Papa m'a renvoyé plus vite vers maman que maman vers papa.

« Mais elle m'a dit de jouer avec toi parce qu'elle est en train de coudre le bouton que t'as cassé quand t'as essayé de l'aider à soulever les fleurs. »

« Je n'ai pas le temps Faramir. »

« et moi j'ai trop de temps ! répliquais-je. »

Papa soupir et ce frotte les yeux, il me regarde avec ses lèvres un peu plissées… oho ! Il est pas content ! Vite, une diversion…

« Pourquoi j'ai pas de frère ? »

Ouf, ça a marché… Papa écarquille les yeux comme les tasses à thé de maman (celles qu'on sort pour les anniversaires).

« euh… parce que c'est comme ça. »

« maman m'a dit que c'était parce que vous en avez décidé ainsi. »

« Voilà ! c'est ça la réponse ! me fit papa »

Je regarde papa suspicieusement.

« Tu veux pas jouer avec moi ? »

« Faramir ! »

« S'il te plaît ! »

« Non, j'ai trop de travail… »

« mais papa ! »

« mais papa ! répète papa. »

« Quoi ? »

« Quoi ? fais encore papa. »

J'ouvre grand les yeux… Il est pas en train de se moquer de moi ?

« Mais arrrrêêêteuh ! »

« Mais arrrrêêêteuh ! recommence papa, qui cette fois, à l'air de s'amuser… »

« Mamaaaaannn ! Papa il fait rien que m'embêter ! fis-je en pleurant. »

« Mamaaaaannn ! Papa il fait rr… »

Mais il n'a pas le temps de finir ça phrase que je lui saute dessus… J'essaye de plaquer ma main sur sa bouche mais il esquive, je retombe par terre sur les fesses…

Pour la peine, je m'accroche à sa jambe !

Papa secoue le pied comme un fou, mais je tiens bon ! Il se lève et se traîne vers la porte…

« Prisonnier ! J'hurle comme un dément. »

Je ris comme un fou, mes fesses raclent contre le sol quand il se déplace.

« Espèce de colle ! me fait papa… »

Je lui tire la langue de mon siège improvisé. Papa me sourit et me demande très gentiment :

« Tu sais comment on fait pour décoller les gens Faramir ? »

« Naaaaan ! »

« On fait ça ! »

Et papa attrape son verre d'eau qu'il a toujours sur son bureau et comme au ralenti, je vois le verre se pencher… Dans un glapissement terrorisé, je reçois le contenu glacé sur la tête…

Aussitôt, je le lâche pour essuyer vivement mon visage, papa, lui, est mort de rire.

« Pippin ! Faramir ! Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? »

C'est maman qui nous regarde les yeux ronds.

« Papa m'a jeté un verre d'eau sur la tête… et c'est froid ! rajoutais-je, en pensant que cette information ferait sûrement pencher la balance de mon côté. »

Maman tourne les yeux vers papa, qui lui, lui fait les petits yeux.

C'est dégueulasse ! Avec moi, les petits yeux pour maman, ça marche jamais…

Maman rit et m'attrape par la main avant de re-sortir du bureau.

« on va laisser Papa travailler, je vais te sécher et tu vas m'aider… »

Papa me fait un sourire encourageant.

Et quelques minutes plus tard, je me retrouve devant le feu avec une aiguille dans les mains…

Je préférais m'ennuyer dans le bureau de papa…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO 

Aujourd'hui, c'est lundi.

Et le lundi, c'est dur de se lever, surtout quand on a passé le dimanche à essayer de rentrer un fil dans une aiguille. Mine de rien, c'est vachement dure.

Maman m'a quand même aidé un peu, mais c'est moi qui l'ai fait tout seul, _mon casque de guerre_.

Papa dit qu'il est très chouette, même s'il est en tissu et même s'il est un peu petit et même s'il est rouge.

Justement, j'ai décidé de le porter pour la pièce. Papa m'a dit que ça allait pas trop avec son style de guerre de l'époque mais je l'ai rassuré. Il m'a même dit qu'il trouvait que c'était bof pour son rôle (puisque je joue lui, à la pièce), il m'a dit aussi que Merry serait dans la salle et qu'il vaudrait mieux que je ne le mette pas pendant la pièce, mais après si je veux.

Je crois qu'il aime trop mon casque, pauvre papa.

Y a que maman qui connaît rien en la mode de guerre des hobbits.

Elle a pas arrêté de rigoler quand je passais devant elle avec mon casque.

Elle dit que c'est plutôt une sorte de bonnet de Noël en plus petit.

Moi je dis que c'est un casque de guerre.

Papa a rien dit.

Au début il rigolait mais après que je lui ai dit que c'était pour la pièce, il a décidé de prendre l'air, dehors, pour réfléchir.

Comme il pleuvait, il a dû vite rentrer.

Même que ce matin, papa m'a demandé si j'avais répétition. Je lui ai dit que oui et je lui ai montré le casque.

« T'es pas obligé de l'emmener, Faramir, a fait Papa. »

De la chambre, maman a commencé à rigoler.

« T'inquiète papa, tu seras le plus beau. »

Papa a fait une drôle de tête et il est parti tout contrarié dans le salon.

Maman a pas arrêté de rire sur le chemin de l'école. J'avais l'air bête à côté d'elle, je vous jure, elle arrêtait pas de rire…

Franchement, les adultes, ça rigolent pour rien…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO TO BE CONTINUED OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO 

Et voilà, un tout petit chapitre transitoire.

Le suivant sera évidemment sur la deuxième répétition, sur l'anniversaire et sur plein d'autres aventures hobbinesques ! ;)

J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Il est pas particulièrement important, ni particulièrement rigolo, mais bon, vous avez découvert un week end en direct chez les Touques.

A vrai dire, c'est un des premiers chapitres que j'ai écrit sur 'je suis un Touque' et j'attendais juste le moment de le caser ! ;) C'est chose faite !

**_RAR :_**

**Alana chantelune** : Effectivement, cette scène est bien tirée du 'petit Nicolas'… mes respects, madame ! lol, j'espère que tu aimeras cette suite ! un gros bisous à toi !

**Albane :** (Bee retrousse ses manches… et c'est parti mon kiki :p ) tout d'abord, mon admiration sans borne t'était déjà acquise… ;) il sera difficile de faire mieux mais : Félicitation ! plus précis tu meurs ! et si tu n'as toujours pas lu la suite du Petit Nicolas, cours y vite, elle est excellente. (moi j'avais reçu le bouquin à Noël… et j'ai du insister ). Ta review m'a fait mourir de rire ! Effectivement, griffonner PT partout, ce n'est pas une super idée ! ;) Et merci mon petit Pip', pour les bisous, heureusement que Faramir n'est pas trop jaloux :) Hi hi ! Tu viens de me révéler peut-être une petite chose sur l'Edut ! il y aura donc un crêpage de chignon entre Diamond et Myrtle ? j'adore les crêpages de chignon ! lol Je suis pour Diamon évidemment ! ;) Par contre, je savais pas que le bébé de Liv Tyler s'appelait Milo… je devrais me recycler dans la voyance :) Sinon, pour l'histoire du bain, effectivement, Diamond a faillit avoir un arrêt au cœur… et je la comprends… (Bee rapproche son Fara d'elle… au cas où)… et je sais pas si tu as remarqué mais Pippin arrive toujours en retard ! lol et je suis d'accord avec toi, Dom a un très vilain nez (espère que Ael ne passe pas par là)… et comme j'imagine Fosco très ressemblant à Dom, oui, ils ont le même nez ! Tilk a une manière de raisonner très particulière, je sais ! lol ! et pauvre Pippin, j'espère qu'il a eu son paquet de Kit Kat… (imagine Pippin avec un peu de chocolat autour de la bouche… fond…) Par contre, a envoyé tout les Touques de toutes les générations sur le 'pauvre' Milo… ben, ça me l'a un peu abîmé ! je crois qu'il a plus de cheveux sur le côté gauche ! lol, mais bon il méritait… Et moi aussi, je rigole bien devant l'Edut ! Au fait, faut que j'aille te faire une review pour le 100ème chapitre ! un événement, 100 chapitres ! Enfin, merci pour ta review… Tends la joue pour recevoir les baisers de tout le monde… se sent très aimée… :) J'espère que tu aimeras cette suite, moins longue et moins drôle… plus tendre je trouve ! m'enfin merci (aussi de m'avoir envoyé les reviews ) et bisous..

**Nessa :** Bijour ! Mais si, ta review est aussi grande ! ;) J'ai honte là… ce chapitre aussi s'est fait attendre… Mais bon, je suis contente que ma fic puisse te faire aller jeter un coup d'œil au petit Nicolas… tu vas mourir de rire :) Et c'est vrai que j'utilise le célèbre préjugé sur les belle-mères… ça me fait rire d'imaginer Pippin se débattant avec une grand-mère folle de son petit fils ! lol Au fait, est ce que t'as Daisy à toi et une peste ? ou non ? lol Pour Tilk, oui j'avais regardé Stargate avant mais comme je n'avais aucune idée de comment ça s'écrit, ben, je l'ai écrit comme ça, avec un 'i'… moi, quand j'ai réalisé que Peregrïn Touque faisait PT, j'ai sauté sur l'occasion ! Pauvre Pippin ! Et pour Cris ton mari (hum hum… faire semblant de ne pas comprendre) est bien comme je vais au Portugal pendant les vacances, et ben, je suis allée voir le 'défilé' des joueurs avant la coupe d'Europe… il est réglementaire et je l'ai frôlé du bout des doigts… oui, madame, il s'est poussé pour laisser passer quelqu'un et comme j'étais devant contre la barrière, je l'ai TOUCHé ! pas longtemps mais c'est mieux que rien ! lol… (me suis plus laver les mains lol) ! et ne t'inquiète pas je te croit que c'est ton mari ! et tes moulinets avec ton épée… ça m'a 'presque' fait peur… lol merci pour ta review et bisous.

**Frodounette :** Oooh ! Fro', merci pour ta review ! contente que ça te plaise ! Le petit Nicolas est ma source d'inspiration ! en tout cas merci pour ta review et un gros gros bisous…

**Green Mamba** : Coucou ! ça y est, je t'ai répondu sur le live journal… Encore désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps… Au fait, j'ai vu que tu t'étais fais un compte… Félicitation ! maintenant j'attends la fic ! Bonne continuation, ma compatriote ! lol Bisous

**Leroidangmar **: Coucou ! j'ai répondu à ton mail et c'est très sympa d'avoir pris le temps de m'envoyer une review ! Merci ! et oui, j'écris sur les enfants, je les adore ! ;) en tout cas j'espère que tu vas bien ! Bisous.

Voilà ! j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !


	9. ou comme quoi Blandine est la meilleure

Bien le bonjour ami et amoureux des nos hobbits préférés. 

Je suis bee orchid et j'ai l'honneur de vous présenter ma fic principalement centré sur les Touque.

Comme l'histoire se déroule après la guerre de l'anneau, pour que vous ne soyez pas perdu, je vais vous expliquer qui est avec qui et qui a eu qui.

Pippin s'est marié à Diamond de Long Cleeve et ils ont eu Faramir.

Merry s'est marié à Estella Bolger et, à ma connaissance, n'ont aucun enfant. Mais dans cette fic, ils auront Fosco, qui est donc maintenant le cousin de faramir.

Sam, comme tout le monde le sait, à épouser Rose avec laquelle il a eu 13 enfants : Elanor, Frodon, Pippin, Bilbon, Boucle d'or, Hamfast, Merry, Tolman, Robin, Rose, Daisy, Primrose et Ruby .(ouf, il a pas chômé lui ! lol !)

Voilà, j'espère que cette petite parenthèse va vous éclairer sur la suite de ma fanfic. Si vous avez d'autres renseignements à me procurer, ils sont les bienvenus. :)

**Résumé : **C'est l'histoire de moi ! Le grand Faramir. Pas parce que mon nom c'est celui d'un grand homme du Gondor, non, c'est parce que je suis un Touque, et fier de l'être.

**Disclaimer** : rien à moi tout à JRR Tolkien. Je ne gagne pas d'argent, etc etc…

**Avertissement :** cette fic est écrite sous le point de vue du fils de Pippin, les expressions et les raisonnements de Faramir seront ceux d'un enfant donc ne me lancez pas de tomates si vous n'appréciez pas ce mode d'écriture.

**_Note de l'auteur_** : Demain, c'est le bac, et je suis sur l'ordi ! je dois être folle ! enfin, je vous poste cette suite de répétition, j'espère qu'elle sera à la hauteur de vos espérances. Merci pour vos reviews !

**_Je suis un Touque et fier de l'être !_**

**__**

OOOoooOOOoooOOO Chapitre 9 : 

OOOoooOOOoooOOO

Aujourd'hui, donc, on fait la deuxième répétition.

A la place d'attendre maîtresse devant la classe, on se met en rang devant le portail de l'école et ça, c'est déjà chouette, parce que ça veut dire que la journée va pas être comme les autres

Maîtresse arrive bien vite, elle a mis une jolie jupe rouge et elle a détaché ses cheveux. Elle est rudement belle aujourd'hui, même qu'on dirait qu'elle a mis c'est bouc d'oreilles en or.

_-_oh maîtresse, vous êtes très jolie aujourd'hui, a dit Boucle d'or.

Les autres filles ont fait oui de la tête et maîtresse a rougit. Il n'y a que Daisy, qui a dit derrière moi, que Boucle d'or était une chochotte…

Mais bon, vaut mieux pas que je m'en mêle parce que quelque chose me dit que ce sont des histoires de fille et que j'aurais tord de toute façon.

Donc bon, on a commencé à monter la colline pour enfin arriver sous le pommier de répétition.

_-_Aujourd'hui, on va faire la scène de Gandalf et de Pippin. Mais on va un peu modifier l'histoire pour que ça ne dure pas trop longtemps non plus…

J'étais tout content, ça allait être mon tour. J'en ai profité pour sortir le casque de guerre.

_-_Bon, les enfants, aller vous mettre en costume, ensuite Mr Toolja va arriver et on pourra commencer, fit maîtresse toute rouge.

J'ai couru derrière l'arbre (c'est le coin des garçons) et les filles sont restées devant pour s'habiller. Le tronc du pommier est tellement épais qu'on pouvait pas se voir, mais on entendait les filles glousser.

C'était marrant, surtout quand on a essayé, avec Fosco et Tilk, de faire une blague aux filles en leur faisant peur. Elles ont eu tellement peur qu'elles ont crié fort… plus fort et plus aigus que tous les oiseaux du monde.

Maîtresse nous a fait les gros yeux, mais on se marrait bien.

Quand elles ont eu fini de crier, elles nous ont rejoints et on a commencé à attendre Mr Toolja.

Mr Toolja, c'est un bon et honnête gars (ça c'est d'après papa), mais dommage qu'il est pas de femme pour s'occuper de lui (ça, c'est de maman), mais heureusement qu'il a une chouette ferme et qu'il nous laisse jouer dans le blé (ça, c'est de nous).

Tool, comme on l'appelle, devait nous emmener un important élément du décor.

Alors on l'attend et on l'attend. On arrêtait pas d'attendre, même que plus il arrivait pas, plus maîtresse arrêtait pas de nous crier dessus. Après, on avait même plus le droit de se parler, tellement elle était angoissée…

La pauvre, je savais pas qu'elle aurait peur comme ça pour Tool.

Finalement, et heureusement pour moi parce que fallait que je raconte à Fosco un truc urgent, et ben, il est arrivé.

Maîtresse a aussitôt couru vers lui, mais s'est vite arrêtée pour marcher calmement.

Nous, on a fait :

_-_Mr Tool! Mr Tool!

Et on l'a encerclé de partout. Il arrêtait pas de rigoler et il nous ébouriffait à tous les cheveux. Maintenant, je dois avoir une tête horrible mais c'est pas grave.

_-_Je suis désolé, d'arriver aussi tard, qu'il a dit à maîtresse.

_-_C'est pas grave, aucun problème, a fait maîtresse en replaçant ses cheveux.

_-_En fait, j'ai eu des soucis avec Blandine, elle voulait plus avancer.

_-_Mais au fait, à dit maîtresse, où est-elle ?

_-_elle est en bas de la colline, elle a trouvé du pissenlit, c'est ce qu'elle préfère, du coup, elle veut plus avancer…

_-_Je vais la chercher ? j'ai demandé.

_-_Vas-y Faramir, a dit maîtresse.

Et j'ai dévalé la colline, Boucle d'or m'a suivi.

Blandine, c'est une ponette de 4 ans, toute blanche. Elle est très coquine et très très belle. Il n'y a pas une tache sur sa robe, elle en est presque lumineuse.

Elle est un peu grosse, mais à chaque fois qu'on le dit à Tool, ben il dit qu'il peut pas s'empêcher de lui donner plus quand elle le regarde avec des yeux affamés…

Un peu comme maman avec papa, quoi.

Dès qu'elle m'a vu, elle a levé la tête et remué ses oreilles toutes douces. Boucle d'or lui a caressé l'encolure et moi le dos, elle était toute chaude.

J'ai posé mon oreille contre son ventre.

J'entendais son cœur battre. C'était bizarre et étrangement émouvant. Je lui ai fait un petit bisous, puis, j'ai tiré sur le licol.

Mais elle a pas bougé. J'ai tiré de toutes mes forces, mais rien, c'est à peine si on avait l'impression qu'elle nous résistait.

Boucle d'or a rigolé et moi, je suis devenu rouge.

Ici, c'est pas Blandine qui fait la loi.

Et je le lui ai dit, à Blandine.

Elle a juste remué les oreilles tout en continuant à brouter l'herbe et les pissenlits.

_-_Avance ! j'ai crié.

Elle a soudainement levé la tête et a commencé à fouiner dans mes cheveux. Ça faisait 'frouuuut frouuuut' ! Elle respirait tellement fort que j'avais l'impression qu'elle voulait me brouter moi.

En plus, elle bave.

J'ai attrapé un peu de pissenlit, et là, elle a commencé à avancer. Fier de moi, j'attrape la longe et on remonte doucement la colline, Boucle d'or à côté de moi.

J'étais fier.

J'étais un homme.

Et moi, l'homme, j'avais réussi à maîtriser l'animal.

OOOoooOOOoooOOO

Maîtresse a demandé à Tool s'il voulait rester un peu. Il a dit 'ma foi, pourquoi pas.'

C'est marrant parce que ça rime.

Bref, j'ai mis mon casque de guerre et je me suis mis devant la scène, avec Gandalf à côté de moi.

En fait, Gandalf, c'est une fille qui s'appelle Olga, une copine à Boucle d'or.

Elle est très grande, plus que moi, même ! (seulement pour la taille hein, parce que le reste…)

Pour qu'elle fasse bien Gandalf, maîtresse lui a collé du coton sur le menton et un faux nez en papier. On l'a aussi choisie parce qu'elle avait déjà fait du poney.

Bien sur, sa barbe est plus courte, elle a pas de ride comme Gandalf mais sinon ça va.

Gandalf est donc monté sur Blandine qui continuait à mâchouiller son pissenlit et moi je me suis mis au bout de la scène. Blandine était la seule postulante pour Gris Poil, mais le rôle lui va à merveille.

Maîtresse a crié :

_-_Jouez !

Et pleins de copains (les orcs) se sont précipités sur Blandine. Elle a pas eu peur, elle a juste levé la tête.

_-_Gardez les rangs ! Gardez les rangs ! A fait Gandalf avec une grosse voix bizarre, comme s'il s'étouffait.

Mes copains on fait : 'aaaaaaaaaaah ! Prend ça !'

Ils donnaient des faux coups d'épée partout en prenant un air féroce. Y en a même un qui grognait.

C'était super réaliste.

Sauf qu'à un moment, Olga a faillit passer par-dessus bord en agitant son bâton, mais heureusement, elle s'est bien rattrapée à la crinière de Blandine. On voyait que ses pieds puis, en un coup de fesse, elle était remontée…

C'est pas grave parce que je suis sur que c'est déjà arrivé au vrai Gandalf.

C'était bientôt à mon tour.

Enfin, le signal fut donné et je m'élançais sur scène en courant.

_-_Gan… j'ai commencé.

mais maîtresse a hurlé :

_-_stop ! stooooooooop !

Tout le monde s'est arrêté.

_-_Faramir, c'est quoi ce truc rouge que t'as sur la tête ?

_-_ben c'est mon casque de guerre ! j'ai dit.

_-_non, les casque de guerre ne sont pas rouge ! va m'enlever ça, s'il te plait !

_-_mais c'est moi qui l'ai fait !

_-_Faramir !

La mort dans l'âme, j'allais reposer mon beau casque de guerre fait 'Touque'.

C'est pas juste, j'irais le dire à papa et papa ira voir maîtresse. Na !

Et Maîtresse a dit :

_-_On recommence !

Tout les copains on fait :

_-_Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah prend ça !

Et Gandalf a redemandé qu'on tienne la garde.

Moi, j'avais plus envie de jouer, elle a tout cassé maîtresse.

Soudainement, on a entendu un :

_-_Beeeeeuuuuuuurk !

Et tous les copains orcs ont rigolé.

_-_Quoi encore ? a fait maîtresse.

_-_Blandine m'a éternué au visage ! a fait Tilk.

Et s'était vrai, Blandine arrêtait pas d'éternuer. Tellement fort que sa crinière volait dans tous les sens. Olga avait du mal à tenir dessus.

Quand enfin, elle s'est calmée, elle nous a regardé, un bout de pissenlit entre les dents.

_-_On recommence ! a dit maîtresse.

Les copains on fait : 'aaaaaaaaaah' tout en évitant la bouche de blandine.

Et Gandalf : 'tenez la garde les gardes!'

Enfin, mon heure de gloire était arrivée.

_-_Gandalf, j'ai fait. Viiiiiiiite ! Dene.. Béné… euh… le papa de Faramir est devenu fou ! il fait crâmer Faramir !

J'ai entendu Tool rire et maîtresse se frapper le front.

Ben quoi ?

Olga a fait, toujours avec sa grosse voix étouffée :

_-_que dîtes-vous crétin de Touque ?

_-_Heyyyyy ! j'ai fait.

Non, mais elle se prend pour qui celle là ? moi ? un crétin ?

Qu'elle aille se faire cuire un champignon !

_-_Olga ! a dit maîtresse, ce n'est pas dans le script !

_-_je sais mais mon père m'a dit que Gandalf aimait bien dire ça à Pippin, quant il était jeune.

_-_N'importe quoi ! j'ai dit, personne ne traite mon père de crétin, même pas Gandalf.

Olga a fait la moue, elle a dit que c'était pas méchant et qu'elle trouvait juste que ça sonnait bien…

Maîtresse a sourit. Milo a sourit. Et Blandine a hennie.

Je suis sûre qu'elle était pas d'accord, non mais.

_-_Bon, on reprend quand Pippin dit : Mais il n'est pas mort ! En parlant de Faramir, a fait maîtresse.

_-_Mais il n'est pas mort ! j'ai fait. (je me suis retenue à temps pour ne pas dire : en parlant de Faramir).

_-_Montez sur Blan… euh…Gris poil, jeune Touque.

J'ai essayé, mais c'est haut, alors un copain orc m'a aidé. Il est vraiment sympa.

Dès que j'ai été dessus, Olga a fait : 'ya ya ya !'

Et Blandine est partie au petit trot, en quittant la scène. Mes dents s'entrechoquaient, mes joues ballottaient presque, c'est vachement dure, le poney.

Pendant ce temps, les orcs ont quitté la scène en faisant semblant de se battre et Tool a amené le décor suivant : le bûcher.

Moi j'avais mal au fesse à force de sauter et j'ai demandé à Olga d'arrêter. Mais Blandine a freiné tellement brusquement que mon nez s'est écrasé dans le dos à Gandalf.

Et ça fait vachement mal, moi je vous dis !

OOOoooOOOoooOOO

TO BE CONTINUED

OOOoooOOOoooOOO

Et voilà, je dois vous avouer que je ne suis pas très satisfaite de cette répétition. Je la trouve bizarre, mais je ne vois pas le problème. J'ai beau la prendre dans tout les sens, je n'arrive pas à faire mieux.

Donc voilà, la deuxième répétition, j'espère que ce n'est qu'une impression d'auteur et que vous, vous l'avez aimé ! ;)

Merci à :

Aéléa wood : lol, pov albane qui se fait engueulé dans la review. Honnêtement, ael, son nez, à Merry, c'est une tite patate ! non ? lol Tu sais, c'est pas grave si tu n'as pas le temps de reviewer, du moment que tu aimes, je n'attends pas de review à chaque chapitre, moi même j'ai du mal à tenir le rythme :) lol c'est vrai que les parents ne disent pas grand chose sur les frères et sœurs ! ;) En tout cas merci et bisous.

Albane : lol, ce n'est pas grave, si tu es en retard ! ;) Qu'est ce qu'on pourrait dire de moi ! ;) La logique de Faramir est effectivement très particulière ! lol Finalement, sa mère lui aura trouver une occupation avec le couture, hein ! ;) et pov, t'as vu ce qui va lui arriver avec son casque ? la maîtresse est injuste hein ! c'est Pippin qui doit être soulagé ! LOL ! tu as un refuge anti-atomique ? looool ! ;) je ris comme une imbécile devant le clavier ! ;) Sinon, tu as une nouvelle fic ? avec Faramir ? Où quand comment, je veux le script ! lol Je sais bien que tu copies pas, enfin, Bane, je serais la première à lire ce que tu feras de ce sacré garnement de Faramir ! ;) Enfin, voilà, je fais vite pour la réponse à Reviou, parce que faut que j'aille rêviser ! demain bac ! je me demande ce que je fais encore sur l'ordi ! je **stresse**

Bisous à toi et au harem !

Voilà, je vous poste vite ce chapitre, en espérant que vous allez l'aimer !

Bisous

bee


End file.
